TAN SOLO MIRAME
by K.HeLeNa-LAnkAsTeR
Summary: Kikyo Miyazaki es una chika promedio de 15 años ke busca sobrevivir a la exigencias de la escuela, y las complicaciones del amor cuando se enamora de Inuyasha Higashida, uno de los atletas mas guapos y populares del Colegio Tohno ¿komo les ira?
1. TE ESPERO SENTADA

hOlaSsSsS!!!

XD weno si se ke muxos diran:_ weno es ke esta tipa nos deja esperando meses con la actualizacion de a bittersweet story y ahora nos sale con otra historia...  
_Les aseguro ke no pienso dejar botada la otra historia, pero es ke a tan pokos capis de terminar, bueno se me ocurrio subir esta otra historia... ademas ke ya había dicho ke estaba trabajando en muxas otras historias de nuestra pareja favorita INUXKIK  
Esta historia da muxos giros inesperados, la estoy considerando lo mejor ke he escrito pero eso lo dejo al criterio de ustedes... los lectores.  
Espero ke les guste muxo.. i ke sea de su agradooo...

* * *

TAN SOLO MIRAME

_LO INEVITABLE… LO IRREMEDIABLE_

CAPITULO I  
TE ESPERO SENTADA

Y ahí estaba ella otra vez…

Sentada en la misma banca de siempre…

Era un poco tarde y comenzaba a oscurecer, soplaba un viento frío que elevaba las hojas otoñales; se abrazó así misma frotando suavemente sus brazos, en un intento de hacerse de un poco de calor.

Había pasado poco más de dos horas, y nuevamente miró su reloj de pulso, soltó un largo suspiro de resignación; para entonces ella sabía muy bien que él no llegaría.

Se encontraba un tanto molesta y por otro lado estaba dolida…

_¿Desde cuánto tiempo que las cosas eran así?_

Se puso en pie dispuesta a abandonar el lugar. En cuanto se levantó, su revoltoso cabello golpeó suavemente su cara, acomodó sus mechones detrás de las orejas, y miró a su alrededor una vez más, albergando la falsa esperanza de poderlo encontrar.

El parque estaba a pocos minutos de su casa, caminaba sobre la acera de la calle, mientras los faroles iluminaban su camino. Sus pasos eran lentos y pesados, y trataba de controlarse así misma como siempre lo hacía, se reprochaba por ser siempre la niña ingenua, pero es que simplemente… no lo podía evitar…

_¿Es que acaso le era tan imposible poder resistirse a él?_

En fin, eso ya no importaba, alzó la vista tratando de olvidar todo y dejar las cosas tal y como estaban; y justo en aquel momento, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al vislumbrar la figura de un chico a lo lejos.

Sus ojos adquirieron ese brillo tan característico y su corazón palpitó rápidamente, apresuró un poco más su paso mientras el chico caminaba hacia ella, todos los reproches que pensaba hacerle se le habían olvidado de un momento a otro… entonces fue que lo miró…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó él un tanto curioso

La chica lo miró fijamente y aquella mirada llena de ilusión se esfumó junto con todo lo demás, frente a ella, estaba un chico alto de ojos color ámbar, con una resplandeciente cabellera plateada que figuraba muy bien ante la tenue luz de la luna. Desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar que no fuera el joven que se encontraba frente a ella…

-Déjame adivinar…- dijo él en un tono entre aprensivo y comprensivo.

Su copete cubría la mitad de su cara, envolviendo en misterio los ojos cristalinos que ahora cargaba, esbozó una leve sonrisa…

_¿realmente a quién engañaba con todo aquello?_

-Sucedió otra vez¿no es cierto?-.

Comenzó a darse vueltas sobre la cama en cuanto pudo sentir sobre sus párpados los ligeros rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, soltó unos cuantos gruñidos de insatisfacción y se cubrió el cuerpo completamente con la sábana.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que trataba de volver a conciliar el sueño, cuando comenzó a sonar la alarma de su reloj despertador.

-¡Esto no puede ser!- gruñó. Estiró la mano hasta apagar el despertador, apretó los ojos y se resignó a ponerse de pie.

Entró al baño y como pudo se despojó de la única prenda que llevaba consigo, sus boxers. Pronto el agua caliente se escurría por su muy bien formado cuerpo, y tan rápido como entró, salió. Se puso de mala gana el uniforme de la escuela, se miró por última vez en el espejo y simplemente se dedicó una pícara sonrisa. Bajó las escaleras de la casa, cogió una tostada y la desapareció como por arte de magia, de igual manera sucedió con el jugo y la segunda tostada.

-¡Ya me voy ma'!- fue todo lo que dijo, y antes de que la señora pudiera siquiera contestar, el chico ya estaba saliendo por la puerta con la mochila en el hombro.

Mientras caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había sido de su vida en los últimos meses.

Se había convertido en el capitán del equipo, realmente no sabía cómo, pero de la noche a la mañana era responsable de todo un equipo de fútbol. No es que le desagradara; en cambio, era todo lo contrario, no había algo que hubiese anhelado más en todo el mundo. Pero, últimamente se veía absorbido por los entrenamientos, se veía obligado a esforzarse el doble, y las prácticas eran más agotadoras. Era inevitable que llegara más que muerto a su casa, algunas veces se olvidaba por completo de sus deberes -aunque realmente jamás habían sido una prioridad- y sólo se dejaba caer sobre el colchón de la cama mientras daba cuerda a sus sueños.

Así, habían transcurrido los días en las últimas semanas. Salía de la escuela, comía, se iba a los entrenamientos, llegaba a casa y si bien le iba, podía darse el lujo de tomar una agradable y refrescante ducha, después de eso, podría dormir a gusto todo cuanto quisiera, por lo menos hasta que el _bendito_ despertador sonara, se viera obligado a levantarse y continuar con la rutina diaria: se metía a bañar, desayunaba y… …

Venía caminando por el parque, cuando se encontró con una chica parada justo en la esquina dispuesta a tomar el autobús. La miró fijamente, lucía como siempre, tenía un largo cabello negro que caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros, llevaba puesto el uniforme del mismo colegio al que él asistía.

Se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro con la mirada, pero ella no dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a dar una sonrisa que estaba por más fingida; sin embargo, al parecer él ni si quiera se percató de ello.

Sujetó su mochila y se fueron caminando directo a la escuela, él iba por delante, y ella tímida sólo se conformaba con seguirlo por detrás.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra en todo el camino.

El moreno estaba absorto en sus ideas, su mente se regresaba un día atrás, en el que había estado entrenando con todos los chicos, y se remotaba aún más recordando el día en que se convirtió en capitán del equipo.

Mientras tanto, por su lado, la pequeña joven sólo miraba las pasos de sus propios pies, pensando en el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, esperaba que él dijese algo… un _lo siento_ estaría bien, pero parecía no notarlo, era como si nada hubiese pasado…

Llegaron a la escuela y se dirigieron inmediatamente al salón de ella, en donde la dejó justo en la puerta, le entregó su mochila y se dio media vuelta sin prestarle más atención…

Aquella escena fue tan fría que la dejó congelada, intentó decirle algo, llamarlo, desde un principio que quería llamarlo, pero igual que hace unos minutos, las palabras se hicieron nudo en su garganta, lo veía marcharse como si nada, frunció el ceño, y entonces lo intentó por décima vez…

-I… I… ¡Inuyasha!- dejó salir finalmente, aunque sintió que la voz se le quebrantaba al gritar aquel nombre.

Inmediatamente el aludido regresó a verla al escuchar su nombre, se dio media vuelta y se detuvo justo enfrente de ella, demasiado cerca, casi arrinconándola contra la pared.

-¿Sí?- preguntó algo divertido al notar las mejillas coloradas de la chica.

Dudó nuevamente, alzó la vista y como siempre no pudo resistirse a esa mirada, a esos ojos tan profundos como la misma oscuridad…

-Que tengas buen día- dijo con cierto nerviosismo, sonrió y se puso en puntillas para alcanzarlo, con ambas manos acarició su rostro y lo besó de una manera dulce y amorosa, rozó delicadamente sus suaves labios y poco después se separó de él, lo miró un tanto tímida, y se mordió el labio inferior, al notarlo el chico sonrió de una manera pícara.

-Igualmente…- dijo a la vez que se inclinaba para alcanzarla, alzó un poco su barbilla y saboreó nuevamente la ternura de esos labios- ... Kikyo…-.

* * *

Ok espero ke les haya gustado muxooo... y weno ia se saben lo ke siguee...

DEJEN REVIEWSS... X FAVOR... ki-chan se los suplika... solo unos cuantos reviews para saber ke piensan de esta nueva historia... y pues ia saben lo de siempre se aceptan toda clase de comentarios!!  
se cuidan muxo... i gente ia saben ke se les kiere!!

ganbatte kudasai nee!!


	2. TAN CERCA Y TAN DISTANTES

hOlasSsSs!!  
jejeje aki está el segundo capi de este fic... jejeje espero ke les guste muxo x ke a mi la historia me enkanta... i para serles totalmente honesta me he encariñado bastante con ella x ciertas cosas... kualkier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia u.u'!!!  
Ahh y no piensen ke x eso bittersweet es menos, claro ke no, esa es particularmente una de mis consentidas x ser la primera, pero bueno ia esta por terminar i es tiempo de continauar asi ke les dejo el segundo capi de su nueva historia, ke espero ke les encante tanto como a mi...

* * *

CAPITULO II

TAN CERCA Y TAN DISTANTES

Estaba recostada sobre el pupitre, su cabeza se encontraba entre sus brazos, oculta tras la larga cortina de cabellos que caía por sus hombros, mantenía los ojos cerrados absorta en su mundo de fantasías, lejos de la realidad, oculta de la verdad.

De manera distante, escuchaba las palabrerías del profesor, cada cosa que decía divagaba sin coherencia por su mente, de hecho, las palabras ajenas eran tan extrañas para sus oídos, como si carecieran de sentido alguno.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su mente, recordaba aquellas tardes calurosas que solía pasar a lado del chico, de aquel joven alto, moreno y de ojos oscuros, ése mismo que le robaba el aliento todos los días. Antes de las prácticas de fútbol las cosas entre ellos eran más… más… frecuentes.

Últimamente el chico estaba demasiado ocupado con los entrenamientos, partidos, deberes, el trabajo, la escuela y demás cosas, que a veces sentía que ya casi no lo veía, que el tiempo que pasaban juntos era cada vez menor. ¡Claro! En ningún momento lo culpaba a él… él no tenía la culpa de nada, todo era cuestión de organización y horarios, las cosas habían cambiado de la noche a la mañana dando a sus vidas un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, volcando por completo su mundo; seguramente sólo era cuestión de unos cuantos días para que las cosas se habituaran y todo regresara al mismo lugar de siempre, el orden del universo sería restaurado y las cosas entre ellos mejorarían… seguro mejorarían.

Abrió sus ojos, tenía una mirada indiferente, no miraba hacia un punto en específico, de hecho no estaba segura de qué era lo que miraba, nada le interesaba, su mente estaba en blanco. Sentía como la luz se colaba por entre sus cabellos, penetrando hasta lo más profundo de sus retinas, tratando de traspasar hasta el último de sus pensamientos, pero en ese momento, era insensible a ello, era casi insensible a CASI todo… menos a él.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y hundió más la cabeza entre sus brazos, cuando se encontró dispuesta a regresar a ese falso mundo que se había creado, un sonido estrepitoso la sacó por completo de todo pensamiento…

El timbre se había hecho sonar por cada rincón del colegio.

El profesor arregló sus cosas y salió del salón sin decir nada más.

-¡Kikyo!- dijo una chica a su lado, pero la aludida pareció no escucharlo.

-¡Kikyo!- llamó otra chica detrás de ella.

Se incorporó con cierta pesadez, acomodó los mechones revueltos detrás de sus orejas, y regresó a ver a la chica que tenía a su lado; sin embargo, aquel gesto estaba tan escaso de ánimos, como su mirada de calidez.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con una voz casi susurrante.

-Eso mismo es lo que quisiéramos saber- dijo la chica detrás- Han pasado las primeras tres horas de clases, y tú ni siquiera has dicho pío-.

-¿Qué te pasó Kikyo? Normalmente no eres así- preguntó la chica que tenía a su lado, era más o menos regordeta, de cabello castaño y siempre usaba lentes.

-Lo siento, es sólo que ayer no pude dormir bien-.

-¿Te quedaste hasta tarde haciendo los deberes?- preguntó la misma chica regordeta.

-Obvio que ésta no es de las que se desvelan todos los días haciendo tarea Kaje, entiéndelo, Kikyo no es un ratón de biblioteca como tú- dijo la chica que estaba sentada detrás de Kikyo, la chica regordeta bajó un poco las gafas y le dedicó a la otra una mirada asesina.

-Ja ja ja… muy graciosa Sara, puedes reírte todo lo que quieras, al menos agradezco que no sea como tú- dijo despectiva.

- ¬¬ ¿Qué estas insinuando?-.

-Absolutamente nada-.

-Chicas, chicas, vamos es muy temprano para que empiecen a pelearse- dijo Kikyo tratando de detener la discusión.

-¿Y bien Kikyo que pasó?- volvió a preguntar Kaje.

-Ah Kaje, como serás metiche, seguramente Kikyo y su novio se quedaron hablando hasta tarde, es más, a lo mejor… hacían más que eso- dijo con una mirada un tanto pervertida.

-Sara- dijo Kikyo, esperando que nadie más hubiese escuchado ese comentario.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Son novios ¿no es cierto?-.

-Sí pero…-.

-No hay pero que valga- dijo la chica.

-Hay Sara, entiende, Kikyo no es como tú, ella si es una chica decente-.

-Muy pasadito tu comentario, eh Kaje- espetó molesta.

-¡Chicas!- intentó hacerse escuchar Kikyo pero ambas chicas estaban demasiado ocupadas molestándose la una a la otra como para oírla- ¡Ya basta!- dijo finalmente poniendo fin a aquella absurda discusión.

Ambas jóvenes regresaron a ver a la morena en cuestión, entonces después de haber hecho las paces recordaron cuál era la razón de todo aquello…

-Kikyo, nos preocupas, últimamente estás muy distraída- dijo Kaje.

-Más que distraída… estás ida mujer. Es como si estuvieras en otro lugar que no fuera aquí- dijo Sara recargándose sobre el respaldo del asiento de Kikyo.

-No es nada, enserio- trató de sonar creíble, pero los gestos en las caras de sus amigas le demostraron que lo que decía no era para nada razonable- Es sólo que las cosas con Inuyasha … - trató de explicar.

-¡Ah! Inuyasha otra vez- dijo en un tono de enfado Kaje.

-¿Ahora que pasó con nuestro bombón favorito?- bromeó Sara.

-Kikyo, enserio, te lo digo como tú mejor amiga… -.

-Disculpa gordita, pero YO soy su mejor amiga- interrumpió Sara.

-¿A quién has llamado "gordita"… -.

-Chicas… ¡chicas! No empecemos de nuevo-.

-Ok. ¿En qué íbamos?- se preguntó Kaje acomodándose las gafas- ¡Ah sí! Como te decía KiKyo, ese tipo realmente no vale la pena, creo que deberías de reconsiderar tu relación con Inuyasha. Amiga, ese tipo no te va a traer nada bueno-.

-¡Kajeyama¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa?- Sara se sobresaltó por la sorpresa, lo que provocó que algunos chicos del salón regresaran a verlas, después de que todos regresaron a sus asuntos decidió proseguir. –Obvio que Inuyasha está más que bueno, creo que toda la escuela podría asegurártelo, así que no vengas con estupideces de que el chico no vale la pena y cosas por el estilo-.

-Sara. Inuyasha no es más que un pobre neandertal descerebrado… simple costal de músculos y cabello-.

-Sí pero… es un costal muy lindo, en ese caso el neandertal está como para chuparse los dedos- dijo la chica recordando las piernas del jugador y soltando una risa picarona.

-¡Es un imbécil!- terminó por decir fastidiada de los comentarios de la otra.

-¡Kaje!- soltó Kikyo- Sé perfectamente que tu opinión sobre Inuyasha no es muy buena pero… recuerda que es de mi novio de quien estamos hablando… y… ¡Sara! También va lo mismo para ti- agregó al ver la cara fantasiosa de su amiga.

-¡Oh vamos Kikyo! No serás una de esas novias celosas ¿o sí?-.

-¡No! Por supuesto que no, yo se que Inuyasha necesita pasar momentos con sus amigos y relajarse por ratos pero... no me gusta pensar que hay cientos de chicas por la escuela que se la pasan hablando y pensando en él- dijo desconcertada.

-Ok, Ok. Si quieres mi opinión… ve a verlo- dijo Sara.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- dudó Kikyo.

-Claro que es una buena idea, es más, es una genial idea, como dijo algún calvito en algún tiempo… si la montaña no te monta a ti, tu monta la montaña-.

-¡Sara!- dijo sobresaltada Kikyo.

-En realidad Sara, no fue ningún calvito quien lo dijo, fue Mahoma. Y en segunda, no decía nada al respecto de subírsele encima a nadie-.

-Sí bueno, como sea, el punto es que ambas entendieron el plan ¿no?-.

-Creo que sí… pero aún no me convence del todo-.

-¡Ay vamos Kikyo! Es momento de que tomes al toro por los cuernos y le enseñes quién es su látigo- dijo a la par que simulaba que traía un látigo en la mano y lo azotaba contra el suelo- ¡Zaz!-.

Pasaban poco más de las seis de la tarde, el sol comenzaba a oscurecerse, y el cielo se llenaba de una variedad de tonos rojizos y amarillos.

Corría sin cesar por lo largo del campo, traía puesto el uniforme de prácticas, y sobre de él llevaba una playera desmangada color roja que le quedaba sumamente floja.

Corría de un lado a otro de la cancha, en busca del balón, siguiendo las estrategias de juego, pero para ese entonces, la rutina de ejercicios, y los primeros partidos de calentamiento, ya habían agotado la mayor parte de sus energías, ahora se encontraba sólo con las reservas.

Se detuvo durante un par de segundos para jalar un poco de aire, en ese instante, un grupo de porristas que se encontraban animando a los chicos, dirigieron sus hurras hacia él, el moreno comenzó a reír pícaro y les dedicó una sonrisa galante a cada una de ellas, después de haberse despejado un rato con los sensuales movimientos y tan tentadores cuerpos de las chicas, continuó con el partido.

Después de cinco minutos más de estar jugando, por fin el entrenador se dispuso a dar el silbatazo final que marcaría el fin de juego. Inuyasha y el resto de los chicos se dirigieron hacia las bancas y se bebieron todo el líquido del contenedor…

Se sentía sumamente extraña en aquel lugar, ése definitivamente, no era para nada su ambiente; sin embargo, ahora que era la novia del capitán del equipo de fútbol, era mejor que se fuese acostumbrando a ese tipo de cosas, puesto quizá dentro de poco, se vería obligada a asistir a partidos locales.

Se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos del gimnasio, cuando se topó con un grupo de chicas, las conocía más que bien, en su mayoría eran amigas de Inuyasha, todas ellas… porristas.

Las miró durante unos segundos, y ellas se percataron de su presencia, a lo que le regresaron una mirada despectiva, era como si fuese insignificante y no valiera la pena mirarla. Comenzaron a cuchichear y se pasaron de largo ignorando por completo que ella estaba de pie ahí… Ok, que fueran amigas de su novio, no quería decir que tenían que portarse de lo más lindas con ella…

-¡Hola!- dijo una chica que casualmente se había quedado ahí- ¿Tu eres Kikyo no es cierto?- agregó, pero la aludida solo se conformó con asentir penosamente. –Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sango Daozi-.

-Mucho gusto- dijo tímida.

-No les prestes mucha atención, realmente son muy inofensivas cuando se encuentran solas-.

Kikyo la miraba un tanto extrañada, era demasiado raro estar divagando por los pasillos del gimnasio, más raro era todavía el hecho de que precisamente ella estuviese hablando con una porrista, pero todavía más desconcertante que todo aquello, era que esa porrista supiera su nombre, por el insignificante detalle de que era la novia de un jugador de fútbol… y no era cualquier jugador.

-¿Buscas a Inuyasha?- dijo al ver que Kikyo no hablaba en lo mínimo.

-¡Vaya! El partido ha estado de lo más reñido- se escuchó la voz de un chico.

-Ni que lo digas estoy más que exhausto, creo que necesitaré una buena dosis el día de hoy, quizá unos masajes por aquí otros por allá, me ayudaran a relajarme- decía otro chico.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban paradas las chicas, se hizo un silencio mortal. Sango dedicó una mirada de reproche a un chico moreno de ojos azules que iba en compañía de Inuyasha, éste por su parte, parecía estar más que fastidiado, aquel gesto relajado y divertido que había tenido hace un par de segundos atrás, se había esfumado por completo, y había dejado en su lugar una cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?- dijo de manera golpeada a la chica más baja de las dos.

-Inuyasha… eh yo… pensé que sería buena idea venir a verte… - trató de excusarse.

-¿Pensaste?- arqueó una ceja y la miró de manera aprensiva- Kikyo toma un consejo, y para la otra no pienses- aquel comentario la dejó desconcertada, y la manera amenazadora con que la miraba el chico no era muy alentadora; sin embargo, eso no la detuvo del todo...

-Inuyasha, lo siento, no creí que te enojarías… -.

-¡Kikyo! Esto es sofocante. Es bastante agotador tener que estar a la merced del entrenador, como para todavía tener que lidiar con un complejo de detective por parte tuya-.

-En serio, yo no quise… … -.

-Hazme un enorme favor, y déjame en paz- sentenció antes de continuar por su camino.

Kikyo se quedó helada, de pie como un cuerpo sin vida, adornando insignificantemente el pasillo del gimnasio, Inuyasha se pasaba de largo como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Miroku se había quedado sorprendido ante aquella reacción por parte de su amigo. Sango, quien fuera la novia de Miroku, le dedicó una mirada furiosa al moreno, después de captar el mensaje oculto tras el gesto, fue corriendo detrás su amigo.

-Kikyo, en serio, olvida por completo lo que dijo, está furioso por que perdió el partido- trató de consolar a la chica que parecía tener los ojos cristalinos con las lágrimas a punto de inundar sus ojos- Cualquiera pensaría que estas cosas no le pasan a él, que por ser el capitán siempre gana o cosas así, pero las practicas a veces son difíciles y bueno… bueno… -.

Realmente nada de lo que pudiera decir, o inventar en ese momento servía de mucho. Kikyo había decidido ir a verlo para darle una sorpresa, pero la única sorprendida en aquella visita, había sido ella.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Miroku tratando de darle alcance.

-En serio Miroku, no entiendo qué hace aquí- soltó con paso decidido- Le dije una y mil veces que los entrenamientos no eran lugar para una niña como ella-.

-¿Y cómo es una niña como ella, Inuyasha?- preguntó molesto Miroku quien no acababa de entender la actitud de su amigo.

-Bueno Kikyo es eso… ¡una niña!-.

-Lo único que veo Inuyasha, es que es una chica muy linda. Se tomó la molestia de venir a verte ¿y tú la recibes así?-.

-No tuvo que tomarse la "molestia"- recalcó enfadado.

-Seguro quiso venir a darte ánimos-.

-Sí, pues para eso están las porristas-.

-¡Vamos Inuyasha! Ella no es otra animadora agitando pompones ¡es tú novia!- al escuchar todo aquello, y en especial esa ultima parte, esa última palabra, que parecía resonar en cada rincón de su cerebro, algo en su interior reaccionó.

Regresó a ver a su amigo un tanto confundido.

_¡Qué estúpido era!_

_¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

Esbozó una media sonrisa y entonces dejó a Miroku más desconcertado que antes, corrió hacia el sentido contrario y se fue directo a donde se suponía que estaban las chicas; sin embargo, al llegar a aquel pasillo en específico, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Kikyo se había ido a su casa llorando.

Inuyasha inmediatamente corrió más a prisa tratando de darle alcance, para su fortuna o desgracia Kikyo no había decidido correr rápido, ya que de lo contrario no habría conseguido alcanzarla tan fácilmente…

-¡Kikyo!- gritó a cierta distancia de ella. La chica que se encontraba sollozando, con una respiración agitada, regresó a verlo fugazmente en el instante en que escucho aquella voz pronunciando su nombre.

Sus ojos cristalinos se abrieron de par en par al notar la figura del moreno frente a ella, tenía las palmas apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Lo siento!- fue más o menos lo que alcanzó a escuchar.

-I… Inuyasha- se dijo sorprendida al escuchar aquellas palabras¿cuántas veces lo había escuchado decir aquello?

-No tenía por qué gritarte… que las cosas no salgan como yo quiero, no quiere decir que deba desquitarme contigo-.

-Lo último que quería era disgustarte- se acercó a él y lo sujetó por un brazo para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-No era mi intención hacerlo- soltó, esperando que eso último la convenciera.

-No te preocupes- dijo como si nada.

-No quise gritarte- trató de decir aún entre la agitación –Si me esperas unos minutos te puedo llevar a tu casa. Sólo deja que me cambie y haga mis cosas, y podremos largarnos de aquí de una buena vez- La joven morena asintió y lo llevó del brazo de regreso a los vestidores del gimnasio, se dispuso a esperarlo sentada en una de las bancas de la cancha. Pocos minutos después, el mismo grupo de porristas salió del gimnasio e inmediatamente los cuchicheos se hicieron escuchar. Pero ella no les prestaría atención, su felicidad estaba demasiado por encima de todo aquello, como para que un escuadrón de descerebradas le arruinada todo.

Después de haber pasado por alto a las chicas, y los piropos de unos cuantos miembros del equipo, por fin salió el chico al que estaba esperando.

Se acercó a ella y se dispusieron marcharse camino a su casa, sin mucho que decir, únicamente caminando… disfrutaba de su compañía, lo sujetó por la mano y a él pareció no importarle, continuaron así hasta que la dejó en la esquina del parque, la sujetó por la cintura y le dio un beso que se prolongó por más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Cuando por fin se hubieron separado, Inuyasha caminaba campante, con las manos en los bolsillos y azotando los pies; mientras tanto, Kikyo se dio media vuelta para verlo marchar en otra dirección, veía su figura hacerse cada vez menos visible, alejándose hacia otro rumbo… lejos de ella.

* * *

Bien eso fue todo x oi, i x ciertooo komo siempre no olviden dejar sus reviews... y kisiera pedirles ke me dijeran si tiene inconveniente en ke actualice antes Tan solo Mirame ke la de bittersweet... si kieren ke las actualice al mismo tiempo o conforme vaya escribiendo los capis... u.u' para ke de esa manera los vaya subiendo i actualizando!!  
espero ke les haya encantado i ia saben ke x aki se les kiere muxo!!  
grax x su apoio:  
**Crazygirl10**: jejeje grax niña x tomarte tu tiempo para leer mis lokeras...  
**Kikyoni**: sobre tu review... claro ke tu opinion cuanta... este fic no es solo mio sino de todos nosotros los fans de la pareja... ejeje aunke puesss ia tengo muxos planes para la historia muajajaja (ki-chan rie como idiota) u.u' lo siento fue un momento de delirio... pero realmente espero ke la historia te guste i la sigas leyendo... nos seguimos viendo!!  
**Ittzumi**: ay la vdd es ke si inu es un poko malitoo.. pero eso no le kita lo papi ke esta (ki-chan babea) pero aun asi solo espera los siguientes capis i despues me ds tu opinion... este fic esta lleno de sorpresas... te lo prometo.  
**Carlita SVT**: si ciertamente inu tiene ke ser mas considerado... iake la kikyo de este fic es un poco mas tiernas ke la de bittersweet... i x cierto chidas tus historias... no he podido dejar reviews... no se x ke esta compu esta toda loka.. pero me gustan XD sigue así!!  
**DarkrevenofKikyo**: bn no te preocupes Kagome no sale para nada en el fic, no es x ke tenga algo en contra de ella (la vdd es ke prefiero el inu-kik) pero simplemente no se me dio meterla en esta historia... i sobre tu triangulo amoroso lo consultare con mi cerebro... aunke realmente ya teia planeado algo así... solo tienes ke esperar para ver... !!!  
**THALIA**: jejeje ahhh sii Inuyasha esta super wenisisisimo... pero ahora solo espera a ke salga SEXYMARU... esta como kiere el canijo... i si algun dia tendremos ke konseguirnos unos papis como estos... lo prometoo XD!!!  
**Miyuki-san**: en serio lamento muxo tardarme tanto actualizando... trato de hacer lo ke puedo... i apurarme con esto x ke io se lo horrible ke se siente ke hagan esoo.. i siempre he dixo ke no kiere ke piensen eso... pero hay veces ke de plano estoy hueva y no hay inspiracion... pero ahora ke la tengo aprovechare para adelantar los capis y subirlos lo mas pronto posible...!! 


	3. EL CHICO DE ENFRENTE

hOlasSsS a todos i todas!!!  
ke OndaSsSsS mmmm weno ia saben pasaba x aki i dijeee wow... x ke no subir el tercer capi de la historia... .' ia esta listo... tal i komo dije... arriba luego luego de ke mi cerebro pudiera hacer funcionar al roedor ke tiene dentro... en fin... espero ke les guste muxo i wenoo... komo siempre le dediko este fic a todas las fans y los fans de Inuyasha... asi ke es todo suioo... a leer!!!!

**DISCLAIMER**: Inuyasha y Cia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi ¬¬' ... de lo contrario Sexymaru seria todo miooo... (ki-chan babae)

**WARNING: **Prepárense para conocer un Sesshoumaru que nunca antes habían visto ¬¬... éste fic será leído bajo su propio riesgo. K. Helena Lankaster y Cía no se hacen responsables de lo que este fic pueda causar… Personas con problemas cardíacos y embarazadas abstenerse.

* * *

CAPITULO III

EL CHICO DE ENFRENTE

Estaba sentado en la silla de oficina frente al mueble de la computadora, se escuchaba el golpeteo constante de las teclas, el vaso de agua que se encontraba sobre el mueble, escurría debido a que el hielo dentro comenzaba a derretirse, y sus ojos ámbar no despegaban la vista del monitor. Tenía un semblante muy serio y lucía bastante concentrado en sus asuntos.

- … era la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar las cosas, pero como siempre yo no pude decir nada ¿por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo?… - decía una chica acostada sobre la cama, ella parecía estar muy abatida mientras contaba sus grandes _aventuras_; sin embargo, aquel chico parecía no prestarle mucha atención - … y después… Sess¡Sesshoumaru¿me estás escuchando?- dijo volteándose sobre uno de sus costados mirando hacia la dirección en que estaba el chico- ¿me estás escuchando?- preguntó nuevamente, él chico soltó una especie de _hmmjm_ que parecía ser una afirmación, ella no convencida en su totalidad se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba él.

Durante el par de horas que llevaba metida en su casa, había pasado todo el tiempo metido dentro de su mundo cibernético, prestándole más atención a la pantalla de la computadora que a la platica de la chica, y ella lo excusaba, podía comprenderlo a la perfección, quizá tenía demasiado trabajo por hacer y quería terminar lo más pronto posible, a lo mejor estaba muy atareado y tenía mejores cosas por hacer; sin embargo… …

-¡Sesshoumaru¿estás jugando en la computadora?- arqueó una ceja mientras miraba en el monitor un enorme campo en el que había una gran ciudad y demás cosas –¿qué haces?-.

-Tu misma lo has dicho, estoy jugando en la computadora- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Sesshoumaru, llevo horas contándote mis problemas existenciales ¿y tú sólo te dedicas a jugar con muñequitos cibernéticos?-.

-Oye, no es cualquier juego- se excusó, pero aparentemente aquello no era excusa para la chica- es Age of Empires- dijo tratando de darle mucha importancia.

-Podrías estar jugando el mismísimo juego del señor de los anillos y ten por seguro no me importaría- contestó molesta.

-¿No es ese tu juego favorito?- ella frunció el ceño- ¿qué es lo que tanto te molesta?- preguntó alejando finalmente sus manos del teclado.

-Que no me prestes atención-.

-Te estaba escuchando- objetó en su defensa.

-Sesshoumaru, hay todo un mundo de diferencia entre escuchar a una persona, y fingir que oyes una de las mil palabras que dice. Si aseguras haberme estado escuchando dime entonces ¿qué estaba diciendo?-.

-Hablabas como siempre del inepto de tu novio- contestó burlón.

-¡Inuyasha no es ningún inepto!-.

-No claro que no- dijo sarcástico.

-Por lo menos él no se la pasa metido en videojuegos y me presta atención cuando más lo requiero-.

Sesshoumaru la miró un tanto extrañado, alzó una ceja y ella se sintió nerviosa, aquel comentario había sido más que tonto, y ambos eran concientes de ello.

-Ok, creo que eso no es exactamente lo que quería decir- agregó en su rescate.

-No por su puesto que no- concordó.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de silencio, ella trató de hallar una manera de arreglar lo que había dicho, pero simple y sencillamente se había puesto la soga al cuello. Si Inuyasha fuera la clase de chico que se la pasa todo el día y la noche pendiente de lo que hace, atento de sus necesidades y problemas existenciales, dispuesto a prestarle todo su tiempo para escucharla y ponerle mucha atención, definitivamente ella no se encontraría en esos momentos metida en la casa de su vecino tratando de desahogarse.

-Y bien… ¿cómo dices que se llama el juego?- dijo de la nada.

-Ages of Empires- contestó olvidando el tema anterior.

-¡Ahhh si claro! Age of Empires- simuló como si fuera toda una experta en el tema, aunque realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hablaba el platinado.

-Es un juego de estrategia- ella arqueó una ceja- se supone que ….- él parecía ponerle mucho empeño en explicarle detalladamente las reglas del juego de manera de que pudiera entenderlo; sin embargo, para ella todo lo que salía de la boca del platinado sonaba más bien a un: bla bla bla bla bla -… el objetivo del juego es arruinar el reino enemigo. Puedes jugarlo contra el computador, o conectarte en una línea y jugar contra otras personas-.

-¡Ahhh¡Qué divertido!- dijo sarcástica- Y quiero suponer que vas perdiendo contra la computadora- dijo mostrándose divertida.

-¡ja ja ja! ¬¬ muy graciosa Kikyo- sonó sarcástico- En realidad voy ganando… contra tu hermano-.

-¿Mi hermano? O.o' – se preguntó sorprendida- Bankotsu está en la universidad. Se supone que está estudiando-.

-Tú misma lo has dicho, se supone, aunque como verás, es un bueno para nada- contestó Sesshoumaru mostrándole la pantalla del juego, en el que se notaba como su contrincante iba perdiendo.

-No es que defienda a Bankotsu, normalmente no lo haría, pero en este caso… Él por lo menos está estudiando- aquellas palabras golpearon los oídos del platinado.

-Es de sabios el reflexionar y pensar antes de actuar- se excusó sabiendo de antemano hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

-Sí pero tú ya te lo reflexionaste y pensaste demasiado-.

-Sólo estoy tomando un año sabático, velo como unas merecidas vacaciones después de casi toda una vida de estudio-.

-¡Sí claro!- se burló- Cómo si te lo merecieras-.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-.

-Que en lugar de estar estudiando, te vas a tu trabajo de medio tiempo, que casualmente es un café Internet ¬¬', y después llegas a tu casa a jugar en la computadora. Sess eres algo así como un niño en grandote-.

-¡Genial! Una mocosa de quince años me llamó niñato-. Kikyo volvió a mirarlo con esa mirada asesina por haberle llamado mocosa.

-Yo por lo menos hago algo productivo-.

-Sí bueno, yo tomo un curso de idiomas-.

-¡Genial! Entonces ahora serás un niño grandote que para colmo habla inglés-.

-¡Oye! También hablo francés-.

-¡Sess! Del inglés y francés no haces un idioma- dijo la chica dando a entender que el platinado sólo hablaba poquiteras de ambos idiomas.

-Bueno, por lo menos soy un niño de lo más guapo ¿no es así?-.

-Sí, claro- dijo divertida, mientras le arrojaba una almohada que le dio justo en la cara, el chico puso un gesto un tanto pensativo, y poco después cogió del suelo la misma almohada y se abalanzó contra Kikyo dando inicio a la guerra.

Pasaron aquella tarde hablando sobre trivialidades: Inuyasha esto, Inuyasha aquello, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha. Si las cosas continuaban así, él mismo terminaría soñando con el imbécil de Inuyasha, así que decidió que era tiempo de que la conversación se tornara más interesante y llegaran al punto en que se ponían a discutir sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

Aquellas, eran la clase de conversaciones que siempre sostenía con el platinado, a parte de tratar de hacerle la vida de cuadritos, le gustaba mucho escuchar las ideas que tenía y sobretodo escuchar las respuestas que le daba a las grandes incógnitas de la vida. Definitivamente, era la clase de conversaciones que nunca había podido tener con Inuyasha, pero eso no importaba en lo más mínimo.

Era inevitable compararlos, pasaba mucho tiempo platicando con Sesshoumaru a quien consideraba como su mejor amigo, y el de su hermano también. El platinado siempre tenía una respuesta profunda que sonaba un tanto filosófica para cada pregunta de Kikyo, por el contrario, Inuyasha era de las personas que se pasan la mayor parte de su vida actuando, en lugar de estar pensando.

En días como esos, anhelaba tanto el poder tener una plática tan amena con Inuyasha como las tenía con Sesshoumaru, poder estar los dos acostados sobre la misma cama, mirando hacia el techo y escuchando música, sin hacer nada más que no fuera pensar.

-¿Crees en la vida después de la muerte?- dijo ella finalmente, rompiendo con aquel silencio tan prolongado que se había hecho, mientras escuchaban todas las obras discográficas de The smashing Pumpkins.

-Bueno, muchas personas se esfuerzan por afirmar que hay algo más después de que uno muere, que existen las reencarnaciones, vidas pasadas o hasta la vida eterna. Hay quienes dicen simplemente que nuestra persona vuelve a nacer en una dimensión paralela a la nuestra, y entonces es como si nuestra vida se volviese a repetir, pero las cosas ocurren tal cual fueron-.

-Entonces sí crees en la vida después de la muerte- reiteró

-Sí. Pero casualmente no creo en cosas tontas como que una chica puede ser la reencarnación de una poderosa sacerdotisa y tener una perla dentro de su cuerpo. Es demasiado estúpido, únicamente ciencia ficción que ponen en las caricaturas para entretener a las personas ociosas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer-.

-Oye¿Qué tienes en contra del anime?-.

-Absolutamente nada, considero que es bueno hasta cierto punto, es sólo no me gusta ese programa en especial-.

- ¬¬ ¿si? Pues casualmente es mi anime preferido-.

-Razón número uno por la que no me gusta-.

Sesshoumaru se acomodó sobre uno de sus brazos quedando de costado, Kikyo yacía sobre la cama a un lado suyo, refunfuñando por todo lo que el platinado le había dicho ¿por qué siempre tenía que estar en contra suya?

Repentinamente sintió la mirada ambarina del chico sobre sí misma, entonces regresó a verlo y por un minuto le pareció que lucía… ¿encantador?, agitó un poco la cabeza tratando de sacudir aquella idea. Era realmente absurda.

-¿qué ocurre?-.

-Nada- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Pareciera que tratabas de sacudirte todos los piojos- dijo burlón.

Justo en ese instante, en que podría llegar a parecerle incluso hasta un chico lindo, él tenía que arruinarlo todo. Como era su costumbre lo miró de manera casi asesina, claro que el platinado ya estaba más que acostumbrado a esa mirada, entonces Kikyo notó algo más… qué hermoso podía ser su cabello cuando estaba reflejado por los rayos de luz de luna que entraban por la ventana, es más, no sólo era esa espléndida cabellera plateada, sino que también el semblante de su cara e inclusive todo su perfil se veía más que bien de esa manera.

Se quedó observándolo durante unos segundos más hasta que el sonido del teléfono la sacó de sí misma.

-Bueno- contestó el chico- sí aquí está, aunque anda medio rara. Sí debiste haberla visto hace unos minutos, tenía una cara como de zombi. Jajaja si claro, ahora mismo te la llevo-.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo casi furiosa.

-Era tu hermano, quería saber si estabas aquí-.

-¿A quién llamaste zombie?-.

-Pues obvio que a ti, zombie-. Se había ganado una condena a la hoguera, Kikyo puso una cara de muy malos amigos mientras el platinado lucía burlón, frunció el ceño y trató de sujetarlo por la camisa; sin embargo Sesshoumaru fue más rápido, se puso en pie y salió corriendo de la habitación, dio largas zancadas en las escaleras y se fue derecho a casa de la morena, a la vez que Kikyo lo perseguía por la calle.

Para cuando la chica hubo llegado a su casa, se encontró con que el portón de la puerta estaba trabado.

-¡Oh genial¡Trabó la puerta¡ésta me la pagarás caro Sesshoumaru!- trató de arreglar las cosas de una manera pacifista, pero al ver que la puerta de entrada no cedía, decidió soltar una fuerte patada que hizo que el portón azotara contra la pared.

Para cuando ella entró a su casa, Bankotsu y Sesshoumaru se encontraban sentados en la sala viendo tele, su hermano estaba recostado a lo largo de un sofá, mientras que el chico platinado estaba recargado sobre el respaldo de un sillón, sentado en el suelo con las piernas extendidas, ambos se veían muy entretenidos viendo aquel programa, era como si llevasen horas pegados al televisor, inclusive hicieron como que no se dieron cuenta de que Kikyo había arribado a la sala.

Sí había un par de zombis en la casa en esos momentos, definitivamente deberían de ser ellos dos.

La chica pudo haberle dicho mil cosas a Sesshoumaru, prácticamente lo tenía sentado a sus pies, aunque él continuaba fingiéndose que no la veía; era la víctima perfecta, podía darle alguna patada o agarrarle por los cabellos, pero extrañamente al verle ahí sentado como si nada, hizo que las ganas que tenía de desquitarse contra él se esfumaran de un momento a otro.

-¡Buenas noches hermano!- fue todo lo que dijo la chica y poco después se dio media vuelta para subir piso arriba a su habitación.

Los dos jóvenes regresaron la mirada hacia las escaleras y vieron como la figura de la pequeña morena se perdía; se miraron el uno al otro, el platinado soltó un largo suspiro de tranquilidad. Se había salvado por aquella vez.

Una vez dentro de su habitación, se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la cama, mantuvo su vista fija en el techo y se colocó los audífonos de su ipod, así pasaron varios minutos, casi una hora, en la misma posición escuchando música y cantando las canciones para sí misma, podría bien haberse quedado dormida, el sueño le estaba ganando, sentía los párpados pesados, y era inevitable que sus ojos se cerrasen a cada segundo.

Inmediatamente se puso en pie, antes de que el cansancio la invadiera por completo, por mucho sueño que tuviera, era incapaz de dormir sin haber tomado antes una buena ducha.

Tomó una toalla y salió del cuarto para dirigirse al baño que estaba al final del pasillo. Una vez dentro, empezó por quitarse la ropa hasta quedarse sólo en ropa interior, cogió un poco de pasta y la untó en el cepillo, limpió los dientes de arriba abajo en forma circular, paseando el cepillo por toda la boca hasta formar una especie de espuma azul que terminó escupiendo en el lavabo, continuó haciéndolo por un par de minutos más, limpiaba y escupía, escupía y limpiaba. Cortó un poco del hilo dental y lo pasó por entre las microscópicas rendijas que había entre diente y diente, limpió los últimos restos de comida y abrió la boca lo más que pudo para contemplar su dentadura.

Desde muy pequeña había tenido una obsesión con limpiarse los dientes.

Abrió la llave del lavabo y se mojó la cara. Se deshizo de las últimas prendas de ropa que le quedaban y posó su mirada en el espejo, como siempre le devolvía el mismo reflejo, no había otro, era la misma chica de cabellos oscuros, ojos avellana y piel blanca, ni más hermosa ni más espléndida que antes, siempre la misma, soltó un largo suspiro, abrió la llave de la regadera y dejó que el agua empapara su fría piel al desnudo. Las gotas escurrían por cada rincón de su cuerpo, el vapor del agua humedecía su cabello y la llenaba de un exquisito aroma a durazno.

Durante varios minutos mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sin pensar en algo específico, sólo sintiendo como el agua caliente relajaba poco a poco todos sus músculos. Vagamente le llegó la sensación de que alguien respiraba detrás suyo, sintió la presencia de alguien, alguien conocido, un aroma tan familiar, y su cuerpo se tensó…

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de todo lo que había estado maquilando en su momento de trance, podía jurar que había visto a Inuyasha metido en ese mismo baño, susurrándole cosas al oído mientras exploraba hasta la más íntima parte de su cuerpo. Sorprendida de sí misma cerró la llave para dar fin a su baño.

Se envolvió en la toalla y decidió salir de ahí antes de que el aroma a durazno la sedara aún más, y comenzara a imaginar como la figura mental de su novio la tomaba y hacía suya ahí mismo.

Al abrir la puerta se quedó de pie, inmutada, inmovilizada…

Bankotsu y Sesshoumaru subían las escaleras, y se habían encontrado con la chica saliendo del baño, estaba envuelta en una toalla, que al platinado pensó le quedaba demasiado justa y pequeña, demasiado pequeña. Su cabello aún escurría y caía por sus hombros, por sus brazos, por sus piernas, las gotas de agua resbalaban hasta por sus labios… ¡Dios santo! Lucían tan apetitosos de esa manera, de hecho, toda ella lucía bastante apetitosa al verse de aquella manera.

-¡Dios! Métete al cuarto Kikyo- gritó su hermano- Estás escurriendo los pasillos, luego por qué te caes en las mañanas-.

Ella se ruborizó un poco, el platinado esbozó una leve sonrisa y ambos chicos pasaron de largo para entrar al cuarto del moreno.

-Hey Sesshoumaru, espero que no hayas estado mirando de más a mi hermana- dijo el chico tirándose sobre la cama.

-Pero que hermano tan celoso resultaste ser- bromeó el platinado.

-¿Qué pasaría si me encontrara a Shiori de esa manera?-.

-Seguramente no saldrías vivo para contarlo- bromeó

-¡Vamos! Lo digo en serio, acaso ¿no te importaría?-.

-Mi hermana sabe lo que hace, además es mayor que tú- el platinado miró de reojo a su amigo tirado sobre la cama, parecía un tanto fuera de sí, lanzando y cachando una pelota de béisbol- Si te tranquiliza, yo veo a Kikyo como otra hermana-

-Lo sé- dijo con un tono de voz ajeno al que normalmente usaba.

-Y bien¿dónde están los discos que quería?-.

Entró corriendo a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras sí y se recargó en ella con tantas fuerzas, tratando de detenerla como si fuese a caerse, o peor aún, como si alguien quisiese entrar.

-¡Qué pena!- gritaba en sus adentros, apretaba ambas manos contra su pecho mientras trataba de regular su respiración- ¡Vaya Kikyo¡pero si tienes una suerte! Ahora no parará de burlarse-.

Secó su cuerpo por completo y se puso el pijama encima, empezaba a arreglar su cabello cuando el timbre del celular la sacó de sí misma.

Se tiró sobre la cama y lo sujetó entre sus manos con cierta desesperación, tenía un mensaje nuevo, y casi podía jurar de quien era, su mirada denotaba cierto brillo y reía tontamente sin explicación alguna…

-Jajaja¡oh mon dieu¡qué curvas! Casi me matas… no cabe duda que aún eres una niña-.

La morena estrujó el celular entre sus manos con tanta fuerza, que de ser posible lo habría desbaratado de un momento a otro.

-Maldito Sesshoumaru- gruñó entre dientes y del enojo olvidó por completo terminar de cepillarse el cabello, se metió entre las sábanas y mordió con mucha fuerza la almohada, tenía que idear una manera de hacerle pagar las dos burlas de ese día, pero por ahora necesitaba recargar las baterías y recuperar fuerzas, ya en otra ocasión consumaría su venganza.

* * *

Wiii!! espero ke les aia gustado muxoo x ke me esforce demasiado en hacerlaa... i la vdd es ke ese Sesshoumaru kreado x mi extrana mente diabólica (muajajaja) es demasiadooo...babeo de la emocion... kiza estoy exagerando un poko u.u'...  
pero x favor se los suplikoooo dejen reviewsss... es justooo i necesariooo... io subo capi i ustedes dejan sus hermosos reviews... asi es komo funciona el sistema :p

p.d. para los ke se preguntan... i ke diantres paso con A BITTERSWEET STORY no me maten... la historia no se keda colgada... pero me falta terminar el capituloo la vdd es ke he andado muy okupada preparandoo la mudanzaa... x ke sii me voi a mudar de ciudad i wenoo... ¬¬' realmente no kreo ke aia a alguien a kien le interese...  
pero en todo caso de ke me tarde en subir otro capitulo weno pues solo pido su comprension... tengo muxo trabajo ke hacer!!!

RESPUESTAS:

**Crazi Girl10: **jejeje aki esta el tan esperado tercer capitulo... tal i komo te dijee... i psss ia sabez la situacion, pero aun asi sigo trabajandoo en la historia con muxo espiritu... neh el poder de la juventud... en kaso de ke leas este msj antes de irte psss muxa suerte en tu examen... ia sab'z ke tu puedes i ke kuentas konmigooo... tkm...!!!

**Prats: **soy tan feliz de ke te aia gustado la historiaaa... pero weno komprenderas ke no te puedo adelantar nada... i sobre komo se hicieron novios inu y kikyo weno kreo ke eso realmente no es tan importantee... el punto es ke son novios no? O.o' pero en fin... mas adelante lo explicare i kiza hasta haga un capitulo de flash back en donde se vea exactamente komo es ke Inu le pide a Kikyo andar con él... mientras tanto estare leyendo tu historia... te lo debo... pero ia sab'z ke ando mui ajetreada... tkm!!

**The legendary link!: **mmm weno kon respectoo a mi frase reeditada de mahoma... mm pssss para mala suerte tuia no todas las mujeres somos asi... jejeje asi ke debes seguir aplikandoteee mas... jejejeje...

**carlita SVT: **totalmente de akuerdo contigo u.u'... de ser Kikyo hubiera mandado a Inuyasha muy lejos a contar conchas en el mar... pero weno digamos ke Kikyo es una niña bastante inexperta en el tema... ¬¬' habra ke darle unas klasesitas... en fin... poko a poko ira cambiando su caracter solo tienes ke seguir la historia, no desesperarte, no kerer matar a Inu i weno mientras tanto puedes deleitarteee con el papacito de Sesshoumaru komo hago io ... jejeje i nos seguimos rayandoo...

**Miyuki-san: **mmm kiza la inspiracion no e iego tan rapido komo espereee... pero aki esta... i weno espero ke no te desesperes si no actualizo pronto... hare todo lo posible x subir el siguiente capi de bittersweet antes de ke me cambie de ciudad... x ke lo mas probable es ke me kede sin compu algun tiempecitoo i wenooo... eso seria meterme en lios para escribir... solo pido tu compresion i grax x los reviews.. se te kiere muxo!

**Ittzumi: **ahhh si Inu te parecio un papi... solo espero ke me digas despues ke te parece mi sesshoumaru... (ki-chan babeaaaa komo loka deskiciada) es de lo mejor... jejeje .es simplemente... perfecto!! i sii Sango bn lendaa ke se porto con kikyo pero x lo pronto sigamos leyendo i rayandonos.. te kuidas muxo..!!

**Kikyoni: **wiii ia sabz ke si continuare escribiendoo, i solo te ruego ke sigas dejando tu review x ke en serio ke es mui importante para mi saber ke es lo ke piensan de mis historias... es decir desde el momento en k las subo se ke ia no son solo mias.. sino nuestras... ustedes forman tanta parte de esto komo ioo i weno sus komentarios son mui importantes tanto komo las aportaciones ke kieran hacer... asi ke espero kontar con tu apoio siempre... ciao te cuidas .!


	4. MALDITO APETITO CARNAL

_hOla hOla!!!_

_siii lO se... nO tengO PERDON humanOoO ni divinOoO x esta terrible i enOrme tardanzaa... perO jurO x mi prOpia vida ke he intentadOoO subir este capi desde hace muchOoO tiempOoO, perO nO ha sidO muii facil.. la universidad es un pOkO mas dificil, cOmplikada de lO ke pensaba i la carrera de medicina es sumamente agOtadOra i absOrbente...  
jajaja sii!!! aunke nO lO krean estOi estudiandO medicina... i aunke es un pOkO kOmplikada realmente es una wena carrera, bastante interesante i entretenida... perO estresanteee!!!  
nO kierO decepciOnarlOoOs... aunke tengO la pekeña intuiciOn de ke iaP lO hice... i en vdd lO sientO muchO!!  
nO era mi intenciOn... ni estaba en mis planes el demOrarme tantOoO... perO realmente es dificil enkOntrar la inspíraciOn kuandO tienes ke entregar un trabajO para histOlogía al dia siguiente i tienes una pila de librOs ke leer para la practika de segunda hOra!!  
en seriO nO tengO palabras para decir lO muchOOoO k lamentO hacerlOs esperar... i x lOs reviews ke recibi sObre si pensaba abandOnar la histOria...  
NOOOOOOOOO!!! nO piensO hacerlO... tal vez tarde un pOkO en subir lOs kapis... aunke ia estOi avanzandO esta histOria aprOvechandO las vacaciOnes... i en kuantO a bittersweet stOry... lO ke resOlvi de la histOria lO explikO ahi mismO!!  
en tantOoO... esperO ke este capitulOoO sea de su agradOoO... i en vdd gracias x tOda la paciencia ke tienen para kOnmigO i kOn la histOria... se ke es hOrrible tener ke esperar... i ke seguramente mas de unO ia planeO mil maneras de dekapitarmee... perO les pidO ke dejen ke termine de escribir las histOrias i despues usen su imaginaciOn... jeje!!_

_ii kOmO supOngO ke iA los kanseee kOn mi palabreria... aki les dejOoO el capi... esperOo k les guste... i sha saben... dejen sus reviews!!_

* * *

CAPITULO IV

MALDITO APETITO CARNAL

Eran cerca de las once y media de la noche, aquel día había sido uno de los extraños, tomando en cuenta en que casi no había visto a su novio.

En la mañana como todos los días pasó por ella a la esquina del parque, y una vez llegado a la escuela tuvieron que separarse las primeras cuatro horas de clase, en el recreo ella había tenido que asistir a uno de los profesores, por lo que había llegado tarde a su cita diaria en el jardín trasero de la escuela. En la salida él había tenido que marcharse temprano junto con su equipo, después de eso no se había molestado en buscarla o llamarla, aunque eso no importaba, no es que lo esperase, conocía a Inuyasha y sabía que ésa no era la clase de cosas que solía hacer.

Sin embargo, ella tenía muchas ganas de escucharlo, quería deleitarse con el sereno sonido que era su voz.

Estaba recostada sobre su cama, mirando fijamente el teléfono celular que tenía entre sus manos, la duda la angustiaba y las ganas que tenía de saber algo de él la consumían lentamente…

-¿Marcar o no marcar? Ese es el dilema- se decía así misma.

Una vez más regresó a ver la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, nuevamente sus ojos se posaron sobre la pantalla del celular.

-¿Y si está dormido?- su dedo pulgar rozaba suavemente el botón de _llamar,_ la tentación que sentía era demasiada, pero no estaba segura de lo que le diría. Era bastante tonto y anormal tener que pasarse por tantos rodeos sólo para llamar a una persona, en especial cuando esa persona es tu novio.

-¡Llámalo y ya¿Qué tan difícil puede ser decir: quería hablar contigo, necesitaba escucharte, o cualquier tontería… - se daba de topes contra la pared una y otra vez, siempre parecía tan decidida y determinada, pero a la hora de la verdad toda la fortaleza se le escapaba…

Resignada de su cobardía dejó el celular sobre la cama y se dirigió hacia su closet para ponerse encima el pijama, continuó con la rutina de cepillar su cabello para después trenzarlo. Aventó al suelo todas las cosas, ropa, libros, peluches, cojines y cualquier otro objeto que pudiese yacer sobre su cama, se sentó sobre el borde de esta y finalmente cayó rendida.

Casi las doce de la madrugada y el celular estaba llamando, había dejado caer la mano sobre él, y para su buena o mala fortuna ahora se encontraba llamando. Inmediatamente quiso oprimir el botón de cancelar, pero en el momento en que sujetó el móvil entre su mano pasó lo que ella más temía, pero al mismo tiempo lo deseaba…

-_¿Bueno¿Kikyo?_- se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea, con una voz entre perezosa y molesta.

-Ah… ah… Inuyasha- dijo torpemente.

-_¿Qué sucede? Kikyo son casi las doce de la noche¿qué horas son estás de llamar?_- sonó aún más molesto.

-Ah yo, lo siento, no quería molestarte, es solo que… que yo…-.

-_Si como sea, nena estoy realmente deshecho, necesito dormir_-.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte enojar-.

-_Ok bueno, eso ya no importa_-.

-Inuyasha yo sólo quería hablar con… - intentó decirle como se sentía pero se vió interrumpida por la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-_Oye nena, enserio me estoy muriendo de sueño. Hablamos luego. ¿si? Bye_- se escuchó el sonido del teléfono al colgar, la chica recostada sobre la cama se quedó muda, con un millar de palabras en la boca, miró por última vez la pantalla del celular y se acomodó sobre uno de sus costados mirando hacia la pared…

-Buenas noches… Inuyasha- dijo casi susurrante mientras una pequeña lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

* * *

Era la hora del recreo, y mientras la mayoría de alumnos pasaban su tiempo libre metidos en la cafetería, o jugando algún partido de fútbol, él se dedicaba a contemplar los jardines de la escuela. 

Estaba bajo la copa de un árbol, un árbol que él mismo había declarado como _su_ territorio. En las horas de descanso, iba a aquel lugar y se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos, la mayoría de alumnos que lo conocían sabían muy bien que podían encontrarlo ahí, así como también sabían que se pondría de muy mal humor si llegase a notar que alguien más quería invadir _su_ espacio, era como si fuese su propiedad; al igual que la chica que tenía a su lado, ninguna de ambas cosas se podían tocar.

En realidad, estaba recostado sobre el regazo de la susodicha, disfrutaba de un poco de música, mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza y entrelazaba sus delgados dedos por la oscura cabellera del chico. Era como un masaje muy bien merecido después de casi cinco horas seguidas de estudio. Las pequeñas corrientes de viento que hacía, lo arrullaban un poco y mantenía sus ojos cerrados dando la apariencia de estar realmente dormido.

La chica como siempre, sólo se conformaba con apreciar su figura, no podía entablar una gran conversación con él, ya que por lo visto, el mismo chico ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar, se había colocado los audífonos de su ipod, le había dicho que en esos momentos lo que más le apetecía era dormir, y después de eso se había encerrado en su propio mundo excluyéndola por completo.

De unas semanas hasta la fecha, los momentos que tenían juntos y a solas eran muy escasos, tomando en cuenta de que en la mayoría de ocasiones, Inuyasha estaba tan cansado que lo único que le apetecía era descansar y dormir.

Sabía perfectamente que todo aquello se debía a que tenía que practicar todos los días. Entre la escuela, el fútbol y los deberes, no tenía tiempo ni para sí mismo, o por lo menos, el chico se había encargado de convencerla de que así eran las cosas; claro, por supuesto, que ella jamás lo dudaría, después de todo no había razones por las qué mentirle… ¿o si?

-No sabes cuánto te amo Inuyasha- dijo ella en una voz casi susurrante, lo había dicho más para sí, que para el chico que se encontraba en su regazo; sin embargo, aquel joven pareció haber escuchado cada palabra a la perfección, y rió en sus adentros. Estaba más que convencido de que los sentimientos de la morena hacia él, realmente eran verdaderos, pero aún así, le satisfacía escuchar la confirmación de los hechos.

Kikyo continuaba mirando su semblante tan relajado y tranquilo, los mechones de su cabello, caían enmarcando más ese bello rostro. Cada poro de su ser, hasta la más mínima célula que lo conformaban, para ella todo en él, era más que perfecto. Sus labios, no podía despegar la vista de sus labios, eran tan suaves, deseaba hasta en lo más profundo de su ser poder sentirlos, poder sentir nuevamente esa sed loca que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que a él se le ocurría besarla con esos benditos labios. Posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del chico, lo acarició tiernamente y dos de sus dedos se posaron inconscientemente sobre los labios de él, se mordió el labio inferior al caer en cuenta que lo deseaba más que a nada.

Se inclinó hacia el joven, sus largos cabellos cayeron sobre el rostro de Inuyasha, haciendo que éste abriera los ojos. En el momento en que se encontró con esa mirada observándola detenidamente, no pudo hacer nada más que detenerse, sus ojos adquirieron ese brillo especial que tenían siempre que lo veía, además de que como en la mayoría de las ocasiones, sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- dijo Inuyasha sin apartar la vista de ella. La chica sólo se sobresaltó un poco, después de pensarlo detenidamente sonrió y se inclinó nuevamente sobre el chico para besarlo.

Él la sujetó por la nuca y la acercó contra su cuerpo de manera considerable. Quería devorarla a cada instante, sus manos inquietas se pasaban por la espalda de la chica y desesperadamente comenzaban a explorar esas áreas ocultas, metía sus manos por debajo de la blusa haciendo contacto con su piel, ella soltó un gemido, él rió de placer.

De alguna manera en la que ninguno de los dos notó, ambos terminaron acostados sobre el pasto, ella encima de él. Tenía una pierna de cada lado del torso del chico, y con los brazos se detenía para no quedar completamente arriba del moreno, su cabello caía por sus hombros y su espalda, como si fuese una fina cortina negra; Inuyasha mientras tanto, colocó una manos en cada uno de los muslos de Kikyo, yendo cada vez un poco más arriba, levantando ligeramente la falda sin que fuese tan notorio. Se estremeció al sentir los fríos dedos del chico, sus brazos temblaron levemente y como siempre no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior.

Al ver la manera tan sexy y provocativa en que ella se mordía el labio no pudo evitar desearla tanto, enloqueció de un segundo a otro, se incorporó nuevamente y acercó sus piernas más así mismo, de manera que ella quedara atrapada en la prisión que se había convertido su cuerpo. Se apoderó de su cintura y sin el mínimo reparo la acercó hacia él con cierta necesidad, la tenía a tan pocos centímetros que por un minuto olvidó todo lo que quería hacerle, sus labios se rozaban y sentían el aliento ajeno, cálido, agitado y en parte desesperado.

Aquella mirada la estaba penetrando, sus ojos oscuros no se apartaban de los avellana de ella. Con sus delgados brazos rodeó su nuca. La miró de último instante, fijamente, antes de poseerse de su boca, antes de entregarse en un beso profundo y desenfrenado.

Las cosas estaban llegando a una temperatura alarmante, era conciente de ello, pero aún así no podía detenerlo, lo deseaba tanto como él.

Era justo él el culpable de todo aquel enérgico deseo, de esas ganas incontrolables que tenía de sentirlo, él era el único culpable de que noche tras noche no pudiera dormir por el simple hecho de estar amándolo tanto, y anhelaba por sobre todas las cosas que él sintiera lo mismo, porque el sentimiento fuese mutuo.

Lo soñaba junto a ella, lo necesitaba para ella, lo quería sólo para ella y en ese momento casi podía sentirlo dentro de ella…

Pero la palabra secreta era… casi…

-¡Joven Higashida¡Señorita Miyazaki!- se escuchó una voz gruesa.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, apretó con más fuerza la cintura de Kikyo a la vez que maldecía para sí mismo.

Ella se incorporó inmediatamente, acomodó de manera tonta su ropa, se sentía de lo peor, avergonzada, sumamente apenada. De no ser por que su oscura cabellera cubría ese delicado rostro, ambos hombres se habrían percatado de lo encendidas que se encontraban sus mejillas.

El moreno que yacía sobre el suelo se puso en pie y comenzó a sacudirse el pantalón, se mostraba de lo más tranquilo, como si minutos antes no se hubiese estado besando con su novia, apretándola contra él metiéndole las manos debajo de la falda; sin embargo, a pesar de toda evidencia, actuó con naturalidad.

-¿Qué hay Lic.?- soltó como si nada.

-¿Y bien joven Higashida¿Me va a decir qué se supone que estaban haciendo ustedes dos?- regresó a ver a Kikyo.

-¡Bueno! Creo que era bastante obvio- contestó muy quitado de la pena.

El sujeto frente de ellos, era robusto, de facciones gruesas, un bigote poblado y tez apiñonada. Lucía bastante serio y al escuchar aquella respuesta bastante cínica por parte del estudiante se mostró molesto y fue bastante notorio.

-¿Señorita Miyazaki?- se dirigió a la chica que aún continuaba tratando de calmarse, esperando que su mente maquilara un plan para salirse de esa… pero no había plan que la salvara, como había dicho Inuyasha, las cosas habían sido bastante obvias.

Al escucharse nombrada, regresó a ver al profesor, estaba muy nerviosa y no tenía idea de qué contestar, intentó decir algo pero cada vez que lo intentaba tartamudeaba torpemente y su lengua se enredaba en la boca.

-¡Kikyo!- dijo Inuyasha de manera serena para tranquilizarla- ¡Oh vamos profe¿en serio era tan malo lo que hacíamos?- sonó un tanto bromista.

-Déjese de payasadas en este instante. No me interesa la falta de moral que puedan tener ustedes dos- regresó a ver a Kikyo de manera severa, acto que cabreó de más a Inuyasha- Pero este es un recinto educativo, un instituto dedicado a fomentar valores en los estudiantes, para que en un futuro sean personas morales. Y me parece de lo más deplorable que dos jóvenes quieran manchar la reputación de tan honorable institución… -.

-¡Está bien! Ya entendimos, no lo volveremos a hacer- dijo indiferente interrumpiendo el sermón del profesor.

-Eso podrán decir ustedes, pero su palabra vale tan poco, necesitan un castigo-.

-Profesor Fujimori, yo se que usted también fue joven como nosotros… -.

-Jamás falté al respeto de manera tan desagradable como han hecho ustedes-.

-Sí lo entiendo, lo sé. Usted fue todo un prodigio- dijo disimulando el sarcasmo- Pero también tuvo sus momentos de… cierta necesi… -.

-¡Controle sus hormonas Higashida!- soltó antes de que Inuyasha pudiera decir algo más- Los quiero ver a los dos en la sala de detención después de clase- Kikyo se sobresaltó al escuchar ese tono de voz tan golpeado que había usado.

-¡No puede castigarme!- objetó reparando que tenía que asistir a su entrenamiento- ¡Verá! Soy el capitán del equipo y… -.

-Me interesa muy poco quien sea usted. Ya hablaré yo con el entrenador, él entenderá que era necesaria esta clase de sentencia. Y acomódese la falda señorita Miyazaki- gritó antes de marcharse.

-¡Maldito viejo!- dijo entre dientes, mantenía los puños apretados y emanaba rabia y enojo por cada parte de su cuerpo.

Rabia y enojo que fueron contrarestados por un sentimiento de decepción y vergüenza.

Inuyasha relajó sus puños cuando cayó en cuenta de que Kikyo estaba sollozando. Aparte de la riña que había tenido con el maldito panzón ahora tenía que lidiar con los llantos de su novia, sintió una punzada en la frente, sentía que pronto le daría un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Regresó a mirarla para decirle que de una buena vez por todas se callara, pero en el instante que lo hizo quedó completamente desarmado, no podía decirle nada, estaba ahí, de pie, con los ojos humedecidos, respirando entrecortadamente. Tan frágil, tan delicada. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la chica hundió su cara en el pecho del chico, humedeciendo la camisa del moreno. Él colocó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Kikyo, no podía creerlo…

La había hecho pasar por toda aquella estúpida humillación sólo para saciar sus hormonas y su tremenda calentura.

Kikyo Miyazaki no parecía en lo mínimo la clase de chicas que se metía en problemas, es más, podría jurar que era la primera vez que alguien la castigaba, eran tan obediente tan sumisa, que no parecía creer que la hubiese metido en todo aquel enredo.

Frotó con delicadeza sus brazos, se mantuvo así hasta que pareció calmarse un poco, inclinó la cabeza y buscó entre aquella revuelta melena sus labios.

¡Genial! Hace cinco minutos acababan de sorprenderlo de la manera más ¿inapropiada? E íntima que hubiese podido imaginar, y ahí estaban nuevamente. Inuyasha buscaba su boca para poderla besar, pero aquel beso fue muy distinto a los anteriores, era más tranquilo, mas dulce, un beso como hace mucho tiempo no se lo daba.

Ese mismo día, al final de las clases, Inuyasha pasó al salón de Kikyo para esperarla e irse juntos a la sala de detención, en donde les esperaba un castigo por su "falta de moral". En el instante en que su figura apareció en el marco de la puerta, muchas chicas comenzaron a mirarlo embelesadas, como si nunca en su vida hubieran visto un hombre. Entre toda esa multitud de chicas, se encontraba Sara, quien se declaraba como fiel admiradora del equipo de fútbol, en especial del trío fantástico, conformado por Kouga, Miroku y por supuesto el guapísimo de Inuyasha.

Mientras todas las chicas cuchicheaban sobre el apuesto jugador, Kikyo guardaba sus cosas rápidamente a la par que escuchaba los reproches de Kajeyama, quien no estaba para nada contenta con lo del castigo, culpaba sobre todas las cosas a Inuyasha, pero como su amiga tenía que apoyar a Kikyo, y ella misma se había ofrecido para encubrirla con sus padres, y así la morena no tendría que decir que la habían reprendido por andar manoseándose con su novio.

-Vez, te lo dije Kikyo, te dije que ese costal de músculos y huesos no te iba a traer nada bueno, yo te lo dije, pero como siempre… - reclamaba Kaje.

-¡Está bien Kaje! Ya suficiente remordimiento tengo con tener que ir a mi castigo y después con mentirle a mi madre, como para ahora tener que estar cargando en la conciencia tus millares de "te lo dije"- dijo suplicante, colocó su mochila en el hombro y se fue a la entrada donde el apuesto moreno la esperaba, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, Kikyo se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en la boca a su novio, para así callar de una buena vez a todas esas resbalosas cínicas que sólo piropeaban a SU novio sin importarles que ella estuviera ahí.

En el momento en que lo besó, Inuyasha profundizó más aquel encuentro y la sujetó por la cintura acercándola más hacia sí mismo.

Todas las chicas los miraron estupefactas, y en su mayoría salieron indignadas del aula por aquella escenita, las pocas que se quedaron sólo maldecían a Kikyo entre dientes, a la vez que deseaban estar en sus zapatos. Sara solo se reía de la suerte de su amiga, mientras Kaje soltaba un: Pero si esta niña no aprende

-¡Eres mala Kikyo!- dijo en voz baja Inuyasha después de que se separaron.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Sólo te di un insignificante beso- dijo tratando de sonar inofensiva mientras lo sujetaba del brazo y se lo llevaba de ahí.

-Sí fue solo un beso, pero de insignificante no tenía nada- bromeó- lo hiciste para fastidiarlas a todas ellas-.

-¿Te molesta?- sonó un tanto altanera.

¿Desde cuando la sumisa niña utilizaba ese tono de voz?

En lo que a él respectaba, era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar de esa manera, y era la primera vez que lo utilizaba de aquella forma.

-¿Sabes nena? Creo que te hace daño que te den castigos-.

-¿En serio?- soltó un poco fastidiada¡por supuesto que le hacía daño¿a cuántas personas conocía que les gustara estar en detención?

-Procuraré ser más cuidadoso para la próxima vez-.

Aquel castigo pudo haber sido de lo más aburrido, el salón de detención estaba casi vació, de no ser por otras seis almas en pena a parte de la de ellos dos y el prefecto. Todos se encontraban distraídos, cada quien en su propio mundo esperando a salir libres de esa, a que el reloj diera las 6:00 de la tarde y pudieran largarse a sus respectivas casas, o a donde fuera que quisieran irse.

Las únicas personas ahí dentro que parecían estar vinculados eran Inuyasha y Kikyo, que se la pasaban lanzándose miradas "discretas", y después de un largo rato al moreno le valió por completo que le llamaran la atención. Se suponía que los estudiantes castigados tenían que estar distribuidos por todo el salón, pero Inuyasha se había pasado a sentar detrás de su novia sin importarle que el prefecto lo reprendiera por eso; sin embargo, el prefecto no dijo nada, toda aquella situación lo tenía sin cuidado, estaba demasiado ocupado entrándole duro a la torta y el refresco como para que le importaran esas insignificancias.

Después de ese momento, el castigo pasó a ser más bien como un regalo bajado del cielo, Inuyasha se la pasó besando el cuello de Kikyo, quien en un principio se mostraba apenada y tímida por el hecho de que alguien más los estuviera viendo, después de unos minutos el resto de los presentes le tenían sin cuidado, y convencida por los cariños de su novio se volteó hacia él y empezaron a besarse.

Aquella fue la primera de unas cuantas veces más que los castigaron a ambos por su "falta de moral" o como Kaje lo llamaba, su _maldito apetito carnal_.

Conforme se fueron haciendo más frecuentes las idas a la detención, a Kikyo parecía ya no importarle del todo, solo asistieron como unas cuatro veces más, debido a que Inuyasha no se podía dar el lujo de estar faltando a sus entrenamientos, en especial, cuando la primera temporada venía en camino.

* * *

_ii wenO aki estuvO el kapi 4 de TAN SOLO MIRAME...!!  
Ojala ke les aiap gustadOoO... ii ke ia nO esten tan enOjadOs kOmO para asesinarme... jejeje (ki-chan sonrie nerviOsa i ruega x su vida u.u')  
subire el siguinte capitulOo en una semana, esperO terminarlOo A tiempOoO jeje!!  
ii x ciertOo GRAX X LA PACIENCIA!_

_se les kiere i se les adOra muchOoO... nuevamente sOrry x el enOrme retrasOoOo!!!_

_P.D. sugerencias, quejas, OpiniOnes, kOnsejOs O inclusO amenazas... sha saben sOlO tienen ke dar click en dejar reviews... i haganme saber tOdOs sus kOmentariOs... wenOs O MalOs... sirven muchO de inspiraciOn!!! _

ganbatte kudasai nee!! 


	5. ¿QUIEN SE CREE ELLA?

_hOlasSsS!!  
se ke lO he dichO muxas veces, perO en fin... i'm sOoO sOrry... gOmen, perO jurO ke tratO de actuaLizar lO mas prOntO kOmO puedO... ii wenO he aki el kapii 5... x favOr rekuerdenme ke debO subir esta histOria lO mas prOntO pOsibLe... nO LOs KIERO tener pensandOoO en miL fOrmas de asesinarmee... XD jurO ke hagO lO mejOr ke puedOoO... ii wenOoO el capi ia tenia un par de dias terminadO, ¬¬' sOlO un par, asi ke nO se mOlesten... perO para serles hOnestas lOs "nicks" de las kOnversaciOnes nO me parecían, asi ke esperO ke aian kedadO A GUSToOo kOn lOs ke pusee... mmm KAMI!! me kuesta un trabajO pOner un wen nick en mi msn, ii pOnerles a lOs persOnajes me kOstO aun mas... amBos sOn titulOs de librOs ke me enkantan... XD ii wenO dejO mi perOrataa para despues ii lean el capii...  
ii ia saben dejen sus reviews x favOR... eiOs me mOtivan a subir mas prOntO kada kapii!!_

* * *

CAPITULO V

¿QUIÉN SE CREE ELLA?

Estaba sentado como de costumbre, en la silla de oficina frente al mueble de la computadora, tenía las piernas estiradas, ambas sobre el borde de la cama. Escuchaba una canción, una de sus favoritas, _November Rain_ de _Guns N' Roses_, una de sus bandas predilectas. Le gustaba mucho escuchar bandas de rock de los 70's, 80's y 90's, no tenía nada en contra de la música actual, estaba bastante familiarizado con ella, sobretodo con grupos como MCR y The Killers, que curiosamente eran los grupos favoritos de cierta morena que invadía su habitación de vez en cuando, para hablarle sobre sus problemas existenciales, todos vinculados a un tipo moreno que le reventaba en la punta del hígado…

Y hablando de las chicas bajas y morenas, casualmente la susodicha estaba bajando de un taxi, estaba bastante arreglada y no necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que el imbécil a quien le había dado un beso era nada más y nada menos que: Inuyasha.

La observó un par de minutos más, hasta que finalmente la joven decidió entrar en su casa. Después de aquella momentánea distracción, regresó su vista a la pantalla de la computadora, tenía varias ventanas de conversación parpadeando, la mayoría de chicas admiradoras suyas que lo encontraban sumamente irresistible.

Comenzó a teclear contestando a cada una de ellas, se divertía bastante con las propuestas indecorosas e incitaciones que le hacían las chicas, mas de una de ellas le mandaban fotografías que aseguraban se habían tomado especialmente para él, algunas con muy poco ropa y poses demasiado llamativas, en fin, se distraía, y de vez en cuando se daba el lujo de salir con alguna de ellas para pasar el rato, era entretenido, y hablando de entretenimiento…

Atrapada por tus besos acaba de iniciar sesión:

El búfalo de la noche dice: hola

Atrapada por tus besos dice: Hola!!!

El búfalo de la noche dice: ke komo estas?

Atrapada por tus besos dice: bien

Sentado frente al mueble de la computadora, con esa mirada ambarina fija en la pantalla, con una mano en la barbilla pensaba profundamente en la simple respuesta de la chica… por alguna razón no era suficiente.

El búfalo de la noche dice: solo… ¿bien? ¬¬'

Atrapada por tus besos dice: esta bien, no puedo mentirte… ahhhh!!!! Fue genial!!! Te lo juro que jamás en mi vida había estado tan feliz…

El búfalo de la noche dice: si claro!!! Ya decía yo que ese "bien" sonaba muy simple…

Atrapada por tus besos dice: sess cómo puede sonar? Estamos hablando por msn!!! Es tonto!!!

El búfalo de la noche dice: ok weno ya decia yo que habia algo más detrás de ese "bien"…

Atrapada por tus besos dice: komo lo sabias???

El búfalo de la noche dice: No lo se kizá te conozco muy bien, eres demasiado predecible enana!!

Atrapada por tus besos dice: deja de llamarme enana

El búfalo de la noche dice: pero si es la vdd!!! Eres una enana y no puedes hacer nada al respecto

Atrapada por tus besos dice: Y tu ke te crees, eh? Búfalo de la noche, jaja me das risa

El búfalo de la noche dice: ¬¬' eso no es gracioso Kikyo, el búfalo de la noche es el libro que estoy leyendo

Atrapada por tus besos dice: si weno, algún día cuando lo termines de leer me lo prestarás para que cheke ke tal está… si es que algún día lo terminas

El búfalo de la noche dice: ke kieres decir con todo eso? Mira enana que leo más rápido que tú

Atrapada por tus besos dice: claro!!! En especial kon tanto tiempo libre

El búfalo de la noche dice: oh ya vas a empezar con eso de nuevo, vamos peke, deja el tema por la paz, ya supéralo…

Atrapada por tus besos dice: es ke aun no me entra en la cabeza, no puedo creerlo, de entre tu y mi hermano eras el que tenía mas probabilidades de terminar una carrera y sobresalir, sess eres un chavo muy inteligente, y aun no creo ke te andes con esto

El búfalo de la noche dice: ya te dije ke solo es un año… necesito estar seguro de lo ke kiero… además será mi segunda oportunidad para poder entrar en la uni de Osaka

Atrapada por tus besos dice: y si no es Osaka???

El búfalo de la noche dice: kieres dejar de ser tan negativa? Yo se de antemano ke todo estara bien, asi ke deja de preocuparte y de paso de preocuparme

Atrapada por tus besos dice: lo siento

El búfalo de la noche dice: ademas tengo otras cosas en mente, cosas mejores…

Atrapada por tus besos dice: si??? Komo ke???

El búfalo de la noche dice: kiero hacer un viaje… kiero comprarme un carro y salir de aki, ir a donde sea, pero tiene ke ser este año… el ke viene entrare en la uni de Osaka y estudiare para abogado en derecho penal…

Atrapada por tus besos dice: O.o' tu abogado??? Jajajaja

El búfalo de la noche dice: x ke te burlas… ke tiene de malo?

Atrapada por tus besos dice: absolutamente nada, es solo ke siempre te imagine con algo ke tuviera ke ver con computadoras, siempre dijiste ke lo tuyo era eso, algo como ingeniería en sistemas computacionales.

El búfalo de la noche dice: si me gustan las computadoras, pero eso es más como un hobbie, seria tedioso convertir mi pasión en trabajo, además sabes ke adoro todo eso de las leyes y la politica…

Atrapada por tus besos dice: si, lo se, no tienes ke repetirlo, sess yo tmb te conozco bastante bien

El búfalo de la noche dice: ademas, ya soy un experto en computadoras, cuando estuve yendo a los cursos computacionales me dieron un titulo avalado por el gobierno, y ahora sacaré uno en idiomas….

Atrapada por tus besos dice: ya deja de ser presumido…

El búfalo de la noche dice: si weno no es mi culpa ke seas una wena para nada…

Atrapada por tus besos dice: ¬¬' olvida todo eso… mejor… háblame del viaje…

El búfalo de la noche dice: ke kieres ke te diga??? Kiero salir y conocer los alrededores de Osaka, solo por mera distracción…

Atrapada por tus besos dice: suena algo divertido…

El búfalo de la noche dice: vendrias conmigo?

Atrapada por tus besos dice: ke???

El búfalo de la noche dice: vendrías conmigo? si me fuera de aki, si consiguiera lo de mi viaje, vendrias conmigo?

Atrapada por tus besos dice: no lo se… kienes irian?

El búfalo de la noche dice: tu y yo!!

Atrapada por tus besos dice: solamente???

El búfalo de la noche dice: si x ke? Te da miedo? Vamos kikyo no te las des de engreída, no te haría nada, no eres mi tipo…

Atrapada por tus besos dice: obvio ke no lo digo x eso!!! Tonto!!! No dejaría ke me tocaras ni en un millon de años… recuerda ke tengo novio y con Inuyasha me basta y sobra…

El búfalo de la noche dice: ya te habías tardado en nombrar al imbécil de tu novio…

Atrapada por tus besos dice: inuyasha no es ningún imbecil…

El búfalo de la noche dice: kikyo no empecemos con esto, olvidemos lo de inuyasha y dime lo del viaje… si?

Atrapada por tus besos dice: no lo se sess… eso es una locura!!!

El búfalo de la noche dice: no eras tu kien decia ke este mundo es de los lokos, no existen las personas cuerdas, todos estan dementes dentro de su propio mundo…

Atrapada por tus besos dice: luego te digo, mi madre se dio cuenta ke ando en el Chat, ya es tarde y mañana tengo clases… digo… YO si tengo ke ir a la eskuela…

El búfalo de la noche dice: ¬¬ ya vas a empezar con eso de nuevo?

Atrapada por tus besos dice: bye… te kiero… muamua…

El búfalo de la noche dice:: yo tambien te kiero kikyo…

El búfalo de la noche dice: yo tambien te kiero kikyo no ha podido ser enviado.

Sesshoumaru se pasó la mano por sus plateados cabellos, continuó mirando la ventana de la conversación con Kikyo, después de contemplarla durante unos segundos más la cerró, dio un trago a la bebida que tenía a un lado y se recargó en el respaldo del asiento mientras escuchaba una vieja canción.

-¿De dónde sacó que querría hacerle algo?- se dijo así mismo burlón, después de ello siguió con las conversaciones con las chicas, hasta que nuevamente se quedó pensativo… -ella nunca dijo nada por el estilo, fui yo quien lo pensó. Ella sólo quería saber cuántas personas estaban incluidas en mi viaje, es más¿en qué momento decidí que a este viaje podía acompañarme alguien¿y por qué de entre todas las personas sería Kikyo?

* * *

Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban sentados en una de las bancas de la escuela, era la hora del receso y habían acordado en no verse por un tiempo en el patio trasero de la escuela, pues el profesor Fujimori se la pasaba dando vueltas por esos alrededores viendo a cuantas parejas más pillaba.

El moreno estaba distraído con la comida de su novia, quizá Kikyo no fuese la mejor cocinera del mundo, y tuviera un sazón demasiado picante para su gusto, pero definitivamente aquello era mil veces mejor que la comida de la cafetería; eran esos los detalles que más le gustaban, la chica era de esa clase de novias, que se preocupan de más por saber qué comerá su novio, y si había una manera de conquistar a un chico, esa sería por el estómago… entre otras cosas.

Kikyo, sin embargo, se conformaba con contemplar al moreno devorar rápidamente el plato de tepanyaki que le había preparado, realmente parecía disfrutarlo mucho.

-¡Hola!- dijeron dos chicos al unísono deteniéndose frente a ellos, Kikyo dejó de contemplar a Inuyasha y les dirigió una mirada, eran Miroku y Sango.

-¡Hola!- respondió la chica mientras sonreía.

-¡Vaya Inuyasha! Estás tan entretenido tragando como siempre que hasta has olvidado los modales- bromeó Miroku.

-Deja de fastidiar- dijo el chico con la boca medio llena.

-Inuyasha no hables con la boca llena- lo reprendió Sango

Kikyo le dirigió una mirada un tanto sorprendida y por otra parte indignada, ni ella misma se atrevía a hacerle esa clase de comentarios a su novio¿qué le hacía pensar a esa chica que podría hacerlo?; sin embargo Inuyasha no pareció molestarse con el comentario, aquello le molestó un poco, pero como siempre trató de disimular.

-¿Quieres dejar de meterte bocado tras bocado y ponerme atención?- gruñó Miroku- ¡Vas a atragantarte¿desde cuando te gusta tanto la comida de la escuela?-.

-Si serás imbécil, no es comida de la escuela, esto amigo mío, lo cocinó Kikyo para mí, así que deja de molestar-.

Miroku lo miró un tanto sorprendido, realmente debía de ser una delicia como para que Inuyasha estuviera muy centrado en todo aquello, después regresó su mirada a Kikyo…

-¿Tu lo preparaste?- preguntó como si la simple idea fuera imposible.

-Sí- contestó un tanto ruborizada por que le dieran tanta importancia.

-¡Vaya!- se dijo así mismo y le regresó una mirada a su novia- ¡Sango chiquita¿por qué tú nunca me preparas cosas deliciosas de comer?- la chica le devolvió una mirada fría.

-Ya te he hecho de comer Miroku, pero resulta que a SU EXCELENCIA no le es suficiente mi comida… ¿recuerdas cuando te preparé el ramen que tanto te gusta?-.

-Ay Sango, amorcito, eso no era ramen, la verdad no tengo la menor idea de que receta de tu abuela lo sacaste, pero eso definitivamente no sabía a ramen-.

-Miroku deja de una buena vez por todas de insinuar que no te gusta mi comida- volteó la cara indignada

-Sango, amorcito, no se trata de que me guste tu comida o no, digo, no se puede ser bueno en todo, tu eres buena dando piruetas, vueltas de carro, saltando, vitoreando, echando porras, incluso eres MUY buena en OTRAS cosas, pero es que… simplemente eso de cocinera no se te da-.

-¡Suficiente Miroku Ishikawa!- gritó Sango.

-Bien chicos, dejen de pelear, después discuten sus problemas maritales en otro lado, mientras dime Miroku ¿qué te urgía decirme?- dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Me das a probar un poco?- soltó suplicante.

-¡No!- contestó tajante.

-Bien- contestó indignado- algún día me pedirás que te de a probar del DELICIOSO ramen que hace Sango y entonces… te lo regalaré todo- contestó burlón.

-¡Miroku!- la chica le dio un golpe en las costillas con el codo.

-¡Pichoncito!- soltó Miroku dejando salir un quejido del dolor -¡eso dolió!-.

-Sólo fue un leve golpecito, aguántese como hombre-.

-Sí amor, solo fue un golpe, pero de LEVE no tuvo nada-

-¿Quieres mi plato?- ofreció Kikyo, después de ver la escena.

Todos los presentes regresaron a verla, cada uno se quedó sorprendido de que le hubiese ofrecido tan abiertamente su plato de comida, tomando en cuenta de que la chica apenas y había probado bocado.

-¡Kikyo!- le reprendió Inuyasha, puesto él era conciente de que Kikyo no había comido casi nada.

-¡Está bien Inuyasha! La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre- le dio el plato a Miroku quien lo probó inmediatamente, la joven morena comenzó a reír, por la serie de gestos que hacía el amigo de su novio, en cierta forma, esos dos le recordaba a Inuyasha y a ella, aunque sinceramente ella no tuviera nada que ver con Sango, es decir, Sango era un chica, guapa, de buena figura, inteligente, simpática, extrovertida, divertida y era una de las mejores amigas de Inuyasha, y Kikyo era… bueno ella era ella, Kikyo Miyazaki.

-¡Esto está delicioso! Kikyo en serio, esta riquísimo- dijo entrándole duro al plato de tepanyaki.

-Si bueno- soltó molesto Inuyasha- dime ya ¿Qué te urgía?-.

-El entrenador quiere vernos hora y media antes de que empiece el partido-.

-¿Hora y media, por qué tanto tiempo?-.

-No lo sé, pero quiere que seamos puntuales-.

-¿Tienes un partido?- preguntó en voz baja Kikyo.

Sango y Miroku regresaron a verla inmediatamente, sorprendidos por su falta de conocimiento sobre los eventos de su novio; es decir, Sango prácticamente tenía una lista con todas las actividades que haría Miroku mes con mes, y ella… bueno no podía culparla, Sango podía estar al tanto de lo que hacía su novio debido a que ella como porrista tenía que asistir a los mismos eventos que él.

-No te lo había dicho, por que sé que no te gusta nada de eso- se excusó Inuyasha- no pensé que te interesaría, después de todo dices que es aburrido-.

-Si bueno, pero… en todo caso no iría por ver el partido, sólo iría por ti-

-En ese caso, pienso que es razón suficiente para no perdértelo- dijo Sango contenta- jugarán en la cancha azul a las seis de la tarde-.

* * *

Kouga corría al otro lado de la cancha, traía el balón entre las piernas y esperaba acercarse lo suficiente a la portería para anotar un gol, sin embargo un chico del equipo contrario lo interceptó y le quitó el balón de una manera un tanto agresiva, Kouga cayó al suelo pero inmediatamente se puso en pie molesto por la situación, corrió nuevamente detrás del balón.

-¡Falta¡Árbitro vendido!- gritaba un chica entre la multitud, se puso en pie sobre la banca y comenzó a agitar un banderín con la insignia del equipo de Kouga- ¡Eso fue falta¡buuu¡árbitro vendido!-.

-¡Sara! Siéntate- decía quedito Kikyo a lado de ella, pensaba que estaban llamando de más la atención y que la gente las miraba; sin embargo, en aquel lugar, si alguien llamaba la atención, ésa sería Kikyo por no encajar. La mayoría del público estaba eufórico con el partido, si las chicas no les gritaban a los apuestos jugadores, entonces el público masculino se encargaba de chiflarles a las porristas. Kikyo en cambio, era algo distinto, estaba sentada, seria, preocupada por que no lastimaran a Inuyasha, le tenía sin importancia el marcador, sólo quería que él estuviera bien.

Su amiga se había ofrecido para acompañarla al partido, en vista de que eso era casi nuevo para Kikyo, y decía casi por que ella había asistido a partidos anteriormente, su hermano Bankotsu, era ex capitán del mismo equipo en el que jugaba Inuyasha, de hecho para ser más exactos era el antecesor de éste. La chica solía ir con sus padres a ver jugar a su hermano, y de paso a Sesshoumaru también, pero ir con la familia para ver a su hermano, era totalmente distinto a ir sola a ver a su novio, o en este caso con Sara.

El equipo del trío fantástico iba ganando por tres goles a uno, el marcador indicaba el minuto cuarenta del segundo tiempo, así que el equipo contrario se encontraba más que desesperado por anotar dos goles en tan poco tiempo, un empate era mejor que la perdida total, los jugadores del colegio Tohno, donde estudiaban Inuyasha y el resto de los chicos, prácticamente tenían la victoria asegurada, así que se dedicaron a hacer puros toques en lo que restaba del juego, mientras tanto para sus contrincantes aquello era una derrota eminente y sobretodo humillante, ya que habían sido calificados como uno de los equipos favoritos para ganar el campeonato.

Sara continuaba gritando eufórica a la par que el resto del público, Kouga tenía nuevamente el balón, y una vez más estaba siendo interceptado, tenía, uno, dos, tres jugadores rodeándolo así que elevó el balón y dio un pase con la cabeza a Miroku, quien estaba más cerca de él; no podían dejarles ni la más mínima esperanza de anotar un gol, Miroku le pasó el balón a Houjo y este no tardó en enviárselo a Inuyasha, quien lo retuvo durante un tiempo y se lo lanzó a Hakudoshi, así se mantuvieron, de vez en cuando perdían el balón pero los jugadores volvían a formarse para recuperarlo.

Kikyo continuaba sentada mirando el partido, veía como Inuyasha corría agitado de un lado a otro de la cancha, seguramente después de aquello terminaría más que cansado, de muy buen humor, pero casi muerto del cansancio, lo más probable es que no quisiera ir a celebrar a ninguna parte que no fuera su cama. Sara saltaba a un lado de ella, alentando a cada uno de los integrantes del equipo, en especial a Kouga, que era uno de los jugadores más cotizados igual que Inuyasha y Miroku, la gran diferencia es que éste no tenía nadie que lo retuviera, aunque era por todos sabido que Kouga estaba detrás de Ayame, una de las porristas amigas de Sango y Kagome, y hablando de porristas ahí estaban ellas, alentando a los chicos, agitando los pompones, alzando las piernas y haciendo una serie de piruetas que hacían que "accidentalmente" se les vieran los calzones deportivos.

Los gritos se profundizaron aún más cuando sonó el silbato del árbitro indicando el final del partido, el Tohno había ganado tres a uno, los chicos brincaban en la cancha llenos de euforia, quitándose las playeras y aventándolas por donde sea, gritaban de emoción, y recorrían el lugar dando saltos y una que otra pirueta, Sango corrió hacia donde estaba Miroku y lo retuvo entre sus brazos dándole un largo beso en los labios, el resto de las porristas se fueron con los demás jugadores, y para sorpresa de Kikyo, Ayame, la sensual pelirroja que todas las chicas envidiaban y todos los hombres deseaban en su cama, se había lanzado al cuello de SU Inuyasha.

¿Quién se creía para hacer aquello? Por si no lo sabía él ya tenía dueña, y era nada más y nada menos que Kikyo Miyazaki. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba algo celosa de ver como esa tipa se escurría entre los brazos de SU hombre. La gente comenzó a salir del lugar, y de un segundo a otro la cancha estaba casi vacía, a no ser por una que otra alma perdida, entre ellas la de Kikyo y su amiga Sara.

Kikyo se despidió de Sara quien tenía que marcharse pronto con su hermano, así que la joven morena se quedó sola, los chicos estaban atragantándose con toda la bebida energética que pudieran beber. Kikyo comenzó a bajar a las gradas para acercarse a Inuyasha, y estaba a punto de hablarle cuando alguien más le robó la palabra.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Ayame mientras le lanzaba un vaso de agua en la cara, el chico se sacudió un poco el cabello y regresó a verla pícaro, vació en un vaso la bebida de los contenedores y se la lanzó a la pelirroja empapando su reluciente traje de porrista- ¡Pero que malito eres Inu!- rió coquetamente- Ésta voy a tener que cobrármela muy caro- dijo la chica y se acercó peligrosamente al moreno.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Kikyo indiferente.

El chico regresó a verla inmediatamente y le ayudó a bajar las últimas gradas.

-¡Felicidades!- dijo y lo abrazó efusivamente, Inuyasha se alejó rápidamente de ella, de una manera un tanto tajante y fría, la chica se sorprendió de ello.

-Estoy empapado en sudor, tengo tierra y lodo por todas partes, no querrás que te ensucie Kikyo- dijo en excusa.

-No te preocupes, eso no me importa- dicho eso lo envolvió en un energético beso, él la sujetó por la cara y la acercó más hacia sí mismo para profundizar el encuentro, ella estaba parada en puntitas y podía sentir como Inuyasha la devoraba ferozmente.

-¡Ajm ajm!- la pelirroja soltó unos gruñidos que lograron capturar la atención de la pareja- ¡Inuyasha! El entrenador te está esperando, eres el capitán del equipo y no es bueno que te demores- regresó a ver a Kikyo en forma despectiva- será mejor que nos demos prisa- lo tomó por el brazo- disculpa princesa, te lo robo unos minutos, espero y no te moleste, después cuando regrese podrán continuar con su momento pasional- dijo tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

Kikyo la miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras que la pelirroja se marchaba con Inuyasha. Estaba celosa, no, más que celosa, estaba cabreada por ver como esa tipeja se llevaba a SU hombre, y él ni siquiera objetaba en nada. Pero bueno, no podía impedirle nada, por mucho que le rabiara, Ayame tenía razón, él era el capitán del equipo y tenía responsabilidades, aunque esas responsabilidades la fastidiaran a ella.

Después del discurso que les había dado el entrenador a los chicos, se dirigieron a los vestidores, Inuyasha acababa de salir de las regaderas, y entonces escuchó como todos comenzaron a chiflar, en un principio la situación lo sacó de sí mismo.

-¡Bola de puñales!- les gritó en broma sin comprender la verdadera razón de todos los chiflidos y piropos.

-¡Hola Inuyasha!- dijo un sensual voz tras de él, el chico volteó sobresaltado.

-Ah eres tú- dijo indiferente al encontrarse con la figura de la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo que "eres tú"?- dijo indignada- ¿a quién esperabas¿a tu flamante noviecita¡Inuyasha, no juegues!- dijo fastidiada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- soltó burlón.

-No creí que ella estuviera aquí, dijiste que no le gustaban estas cosas. Y para colmo te la besas enfrente de mí-.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver¡Es mi novia! Puedo besarla, cuando y donde se me de mi regalada gana-.

-Pues vaya noviecita que te has conseguido. Es muy poca cosa para ti-

-¿Sí?- sonó sarcástico- ¿Y qué me recomienda la fogosa porrista para estos casos?- contestó él mientras bajaba su mirada a los pechos de Ayame, quien traía una blusa de tirantes muy escotada. La pelirroja se acomodó el cabello para darle una mejor apreciación de la vista al chico.

-Que te busques algo de tu nivel y te dejes de juegos de niños-.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- el chico paso de largo a la pelirroja, y cuando se encontraba a sus espaldas, le soltó una nalgada, la chica ahogó un gritito pero no dijo reproche alguno, miró como Inuyasha se perdía entre los casilleros y después salió de los vestidores.

Inuyasha caminaba junto con Kikyo, la chica había estado demasiado callada durante todo el trayecto, él la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, la morena tenía un gesto que él solo recordaba haberle visto en las ocasiones que no había podido llegar a sus encuentros en el parque cerca de la casa de Kikyo.

-¿No me vas a decir que estas celosa verdad?- soltó finalmente.

-¿Celosa?- dijo sorprendida Kikyo- ¿por qué habría de estar celosa?-.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú-.

-No estoy celosa-.

-Si es por lo de Ayame, ella sólo es una amiga-.

-Ya te dije que no estoy celosa- dijo mirándolo de reojo, en ese instante Inuyasha también la miró, desviaron sus miradas, y segundos después volvieron a encontrarse esos ojos avellana con los oscuros de él.

Inuyasha se detuvo unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Kikyo lo pasara, la sujetó por el brazo y la jaló hacía él, fusionó sus bocas y le arrebató todos los besos que le fueron posibles, Kikyo lo sujetó por la nuca y se ahogó en la misma pasión que el chico, después de un tiempo se alejó de él y lo tomó del brazo para que continuaran por su camino.

El parque estaba al otro lado de la calle, aquel era el punto de reunión de la pareja, y también era el mismo sitio de sus despedidas. Los chicos miraron a ambos lados para cruzar la calle, Inuyasha tenía sus razones para dejar a Kikyo en ese lugar y hacer que la chica se fuera sola a su casa, la cual estaba muy cerca de ahí, para su desgracia sus razones venían caminando hacia ellos.

Bankotsu y Sesshoumaru habían tenido un partido amistoso de básquetbol con unos cuantos chicos que conocían por esos alrededores, acababan de terminar el juego cuando se encontraron con la pareja que más detestaban: Kikyo e Inuyasha. No era que la odiaran a ella, para nada, todo lo contrario, esa niña tímida y caprichosa era algo parecido a la adoración de esos dos; sin embargo, no podían decir lo mismo de él, lo odiaban a morir.

Inuyasha y Kikyo se detuvieron en seco al encontrarse con su hermano y el platinado, Kikyo soltó un largo suspiro, y apretó el brazo de Inuyasha.

-¡Vaya¡Mira que tenemos aquí Sess!- dijo Bankotsu muy altanero.

-Hermano por favor no empiecen- dijo suplicante la chica.

-¡Era de esperarse! Como el fútbol era mucho para ustedes, buscaron un deporte que les ajustara mejor- dijo desafiante Inuyasha.

-Sí, claro, decidimos dejarlo, por que al parecer ahora es deporte de maricas- soltó bravo Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha tragó saliva y apretó los puños.

-¿Qué sucede nenita¿Te sigues sintiendo la súper estrella del equipo? No eres más que la maldita mascota-.

-¡Cállate imbécil!- soltó Inuyasha.

-sabes mejor que nosotros que ese puesto no te lo mereces-.

-¿Cuántos goles metiste hoy, eh Higashida?- dio un paso al frente.

-¡Bankotsu!- gritó Kikyo enojada por la actitud de su hermano.

-¡No te metas Kikyo!- le advirtió- ¡Contesta!- se dirigió a Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué le preguntas Ban? Los goles del Tohno los metíamos entre tu y yo, éste idiota nunca sirvió de nada, seguramente que el juego de hoy lo ganó Kouga-.

-Ustedes qué saben del partido de hoy, ni si quiera pertenecen al Tohno ya-.

-Kagura me marcó para decirme que habían ganado tres-uno, y también me aclaró que dos de esos goles eran de Kouga-.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho imbécil, Kouga solo metió dos goles, uno de esos fue mío-.

-Con servicio de Miroku seguramente, o lo más probable es que fuera por algún penal, eso se teda bien ¡Mascota!-.

-¡Por favor¡ya basta!- soltó Kikyo cabreada de toda esa ridícula escena.

Cuando Kikyo estudiaba en la escuela secundaria, siempre había escuchado a su hermano y a Sesshoumaru hablar sobre un sujeto engreído, que les arruinaba los entrenamientos, le traían coraje por que por su culpa los habían penalizado a los dos, con dos partidos de castigo, en uno de sus pleitos estuvieron a punto de quitarle la banda de capitán a Bankotsu, se esmeraban en remarcar que era un jugador papanatas que no estaba en la banca solo por ser gato del entrenador.

Habían tenido varios pleitos durante los entrenamientos, y en varias ocasiones las peleas habían terminado a resolución de golpes. La enemistad que había entre ellos venía arrastrándose de un año atrás, y las cosas habían empeorado cuando Bankotsu se había enterado que el novio de Kikyo era nada más y nada menos que el imbécil de Inuyasha.

Bankotsu le regresó una mirada a su hermanita, estaba más que cabreada, podía verlo perfectamente en sus ojos. Si por él fuera el pleito hubiera durado un buen tiempo, y si bien le iba, le hubiera partido la cara en gajos en ese mismo instante, pero Kikyo no se lo perdonaría, por mucho que le reventara en la punta del hígado, su hermana estaba enamorada de ese pendejo; eso lo hacía cabrear más, pero si alguien conocía la reputación de Inuyasha, ese era él. Sesshoumaru había tenido pleito con él por una vieja, ya que una de las ex novias de Inuyasha le había estado plantando el cuerno con el platinado. Sólo tenía que esperar a que la relación de su hermana terminara y entonces tendría la excusa perfecta para partirle su madre.

-De aquí en adelante me la llevo yo- dijo Bankotsu tomando del brazo a Kikyo, dio media vuelta y se encaminaron a su casa.

Inuyasha apretó los puños y bien pudo haberle soltado un golpe al moreno de no ser porque Sesshoumaru lo detuvo.

-¿Quieres pleito?- soltó de golpe- Ya no está Kikyo para defenderte-.

-No la necesito, yo puedo con ustedes-.

-¿En serio? Pues a mi me parece que estabas temblando de miedo. De no ser por ella Bankotsu te habría partido la cara-.

-Nos la hubiéramos partido-.

-Como si supieras pelear, no eres más que una nena con pantalones- el platinado alzó un puño simulando que estaba dispuesto a golpear al moreno, el chico retrocedió un paso. Sesshoumaru comenzó a reírse- Te lo dije, no eres más que una nena- se dio media vuelta tratando de olvidar el asunto de Inuyasha.

-Te da coraje ¿verdad?- soltó Inuyasha, el platinado regresó a verlo con un gesto de fastidio.

-¿De que hablas imbécil?

-Te da coraje saber que Kikyo está enamorada de mí- Sesshoumaru esbozó una media sonrisa, un tanto maliciosa, lo suficiente para hacer que el moreno se intimidara.

Nuevamente lo ignoró y dio media vuelta tratando de olvidar todo eso, tratando de controlarse para no despedazarlo en ese lugar, de lo contrario, Kikyo jamás se lo perdonaría, y si algo le importaba, era esa niña.

-Ya estamos a mano- gritó Inuyasha, dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

* * *

_Ok esperO de tOdO kOrazOn ke les aiap gustadOoO, me esmeree muxO para ke kedara kOmO me lO imaginaba... ii neh ¬¬' nO me parece muii justOoO lO ke inu me esta haciendoOoO... O.o' (ki-chan balbucea... )etto me refierOoO a lO ke le hace a kikyOoO... perO ia saben...  
si kieren ke inuyasha recapaciteee abra lOs ojOs ii deje de ser tan "machOo" SoLo dejen un revies, O dOs O tres O miL... lOs ke kieran sOn bn recibidOs...  
la histOriaaa recien cOmienzaa... ii esperOoOo ke les vaia gustandOoO!!_

_es hecha x mii para ustedes...  
se les kiere gente!!_

_ganbatte kudasai nee!!  
los dejo rapidOoO x ke sOn las 2:30 am hOra de mexikOoo (Osease me estOi desvelandOoO) tOdO x ke keria subir el capii rapidOo ANTES de irme al ranchOoO... jajaja seeee la new family de mi sis tiene unOoO... ii mi nO gustar tantOoO.. hace muxO friiiOoO!!_

_se cuidan!!  
ii x el amOr a esta pareja... dejen reviews .'!!!_


End file.
